


Benefits of a Three Way

by UchihanoChidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Platonic Romance, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your lover and your best friend can't seem to get along? Suggest a threesome, of course! AU Sasuke/Naruto and Kiba/Naruto/Sasuke threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Friend and the Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt given by corazons on tumblr. I sincerely hope you like it!  
> They wanted a SasuNaruSasu with some KibaNaruSasu and this is what came out of the very descriptive prompt I’ve been given ;P I’ve been wanting to write a threesome fic with them for a while, so I got a little too carried away and ended up writing more than expected.
> 
> So, this is Part I of this simple fic. Part II will be the last one.
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys like it!
> 
> Not betaed.

** Benefits of a Three Way **

**Part I: The Best Friend and the Lover**

 

The words had left his mouth before he could even think them over properly, but the second he blurt them out, he knew there was no taking them back anymore.

He had no idea what had made him say it, all he knew was that he was exhausted already and that he needed to find a solution for this issue between him and his two most important people and _fast_.

Well, it wasn’t like _that_ was exactly the most sensible one, but it was worth a shot.

Inuzuka Kiba had been Naruto’s best friend since childhood. He was like family, someone essential that he trusted in with a blind hope and who knew him better than he knew himself.  Uchiha Sasuke was Naruto’s lover and, truth be told, the love of his fucking life.

He had been in love with Sasuke for so long, not knowing the other felt the same, and now that they were finally together, things were looking more than bright for their future as a couple. They had been together for three years already, and if everything went as well as it was going, they’d never part ways.

If he had to choose between Sasuke and Kiba, though, he wouldn’t be able to because he loved them both with an equal intensity, but in different ways.

But those two… they didn’t get along. Or, well, been close at some point in the past, but as soon as Sasuke and Naruto had started dating, things had become very strained because they were no longer a ‘group’ of friends who hung out whenever. Sasuke and Naruto were now an item and involved in ways Kiba had no place in. From then on, Naruto and Sasuke needed time alone and Kiba always felt like a third wheel whenever the three of them were together. So Kiba had wanted to hang out with Naruto alone, but so did Sasuke, and this had made them clash from the very beginning.

The thing was, Naruto didn’t have time for the two of them individually like they both wanted because he was in college and still worked two part-time jobs to afford tuition and to pay for his small apartment, so he was more than at loss for what to do. The other two also had their own schedules to keep up with, so it was all very messy.

It wasn’t like those two didn’t try to go back to the way they had once been. They did indulge in forced socializing with each other, but Kiba always felt uncomfortable if Sasuke and Naruto so much as touched in front of him, and Sasuke got this idea that Kiba had repressed feelings for Naruto. They were always fighting for the stupidest things and arguing over who would spend time with Naruto in which days of the week, and it was getting out of hand.

Naruto wanted to finally ask Sasuke to move in with him, and while this would make it easier for the two of them as a couple, it would still bring issues between Kiba and the Uchiha.

So… somehow, after a particular nasty argument in Naruto’s kitchen between the three of them, Naruto had made that rather crazy suggestion.

Kiba was sitting at the small round table, while Naruto and Sasuke were leaning against the counter side by side. Naruto felt himself blushing heavily as both men looked at him with equal expressions of shock.

“You’re not serious,” Sasuke retorted, his tone chilling, his handsome features scrunched up in disgust. “A _threesome_ , Naruto? With this creature? You want someone else in the middle of our relationship? Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Hey, don’t think I’d ever be interested in fucking some prissy assed queen like you!” Kiba growled viciously, glaring at Sasuke and merely receiving an equally angry look. “Fuck you, Uchiha, I’m so done with your fucking attitude!”

“Look, guys, I know it sounds crazy,” Naruto intervened, quickly moving to stand between the two just in case they decided to engage in some serious fist fighting (it had never happened before, but one couldn’t be too sure). “But it can’t go on like this. You both are important to me! You’re my family and we all have to get along, otherwise we’ll never get past this. I’m not giving up on either of you, so we either fix it to find a way so the two of you don’t feel resentful in any way, or I don’t know what might happen. We should be _family_!”

“So you suggest fixing it by the three of us being fuck buddies,” Sasuke snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Naruto, who couldn’t help but shiver at the murderous expression in them. “That’s really smart, you idiot, no doubt about it.”

“At least no-one would be left out or feel uncomfortable!” Naruto defended heatedly. The idea had been sudden, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. “Then, the three of us could hang out easily with neither of you being resentful of the other, plus Kiba would get laid more times a week than he currently does in an entire month and that would stop him from being so bothered by our sexual tension all the time.”

“What?!” Kiba screeched, horrified. “I do _not_ need to get laid! I don’t feel bothered by your sexual tension at all, it’s not about that! I just don’t like that fucking bastard, he’s selfish and is constantly trying to steal your attention and your time!”

By the superior, knowing way Sasuke quirked his eyebrow upwards at Kiba, Naruto knew his boyfriend had noticed it as well in spite of Kiba’s denial. Not liking someone didn’t make them suddenly immune to their own sexual needs, and Sasuke was a very attractive man, not to mention very oblivious to his own sex appeal.

“Why are you even suggesting that I have any interest in either of you?!” Kiba yelled, noticing the way the couple was looking at him and getting up at once, defensively. “For fuck’s sake, Naruto, you’re like a _brother_ to me! Fucking either you _or_ your boyfriend is the last thing on my mind!”

Naruto bit on his lower lip, simply looking from his best friend to his lover anxiously.

There had been a time before Sasuke had ever existed when he had had a small crush on Kiba that he was sure had been reciprocated. It hadn’t exactly been romantic, more like a sexual thing caused by their mutual trust as teenagers, but that curiosity hadn’t really been erased with time, at least not on Naruto’s part. Maybe it never would. Some feelings and yearnings are impossible to let go if they have never had a proper closure, but some people just let these things go and never think of them again. If Sasuke and Kiba didn’t behave like two peacocks in heat, Naruto would’ve never had thought about this again. Also, if Kiba didn’t look at them the way he often did, with such an obvious jealousy, anger and longing, Naruto wouldn’t have been sure that he was right about him.

It wasn’t like he wished to be in a romantic relationship with his best friend, but the thought of making one of his teenage fantasies come true was very appealing. Add his gorgeous lover to the mix and it was just heaven on earth.

“You are completely out of your mind,” Kiba said, clenching his fists at his sides. The look he threw at Naruto was one of fear and simultaneous hurt. “I’m done. This conversation didn’t happen at all.”

Kiba turned on his heels and left the kitchen. Naruto had half a mind to call him back and tell him to not be mad, but he supposed that the suggestion he had just made might’ve come as a shock, and if Kiba was in denial of his own feelings, dealing with him right now would get them nowhere.

But Kiba would think this over, no doubt about it, and would come to his own conclusions on his own.

The apartment door slammed shut, alerting them that Kiba had left. Naruto sighed and turned to his boyfriend, who was frowning heavily at him, his eyes so disapproving that, for a moment, Naruto feared that he had done some real damage to their bond and to Sasuke’s trust in him, and this made a sense of panic fill him.

Kiba and Sasuke were the only two people in the world that he just _knew_ wouldn’t leave his side no matter what, least of all for such a thing, and yet, maybe he had taken things too far this time. Those two would definitely be angry at him for a while.

“Get that stupid idea out of your head,” Sasuke hissed threateningly, poking his chest with unnecessary force. “He’s important to you, and I have always respected that in spite of my personal feelings. But we’re not fucking dog boy just so he doesn’t feel left out, and that’s the end of it.”

Sasuke eyed him coolly as he walked past him and out of the kitchen.

“Sasuke, come on!” Naruto called out, rubbing at his chest over the spot Sasuke had poked him.

But Sasuke was already leaving the apartment without another word, much like Kiba had done, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto could all but sigh. Well, that hadn’t gone as well as it could’ve, but truth was, it hadn’t been half as bad as it could’ve been either considering Kiba’s and Sasuke’s personalities. At least they had joined forces to agree that it was a bad idea, he mused, with a small chuckle.

But Naruto didn’t think it was a bad idea at all. It was definitely worth a shot if it meant that the three of them could find some sort of balance and a solution for their issues.

Sasuke was a wonderful lover, and Naruto was sure that the two of them would definitely be able to have a good time with Kiba. Even if it was a one-time thing, he seriously doubted that any of them would have regrets in the end, and neither of them were the type of people who would make a big deal out of something good. If they had fun, it wasn’t like they would feel uncomfortable afterwards, and it might even lighten up Kiba’s and Sasuke’s relationship.

He just wanted them to be family and for things to be alright once and for all.

Also… Naruto would lie if he said that the thought of Sasuke and his best friend getting it on wasn’t slightly arousing. Okay, so it was definitely more arousing than it probably should be. In fact, he was too much of a possessive guy to ever even enjoy fantasizing about his lovers with other people, but… Kiba was Kiba. And even if he didn’t like Sasuke _now_ , they had been god friends in the past and he had always respected his feelings for Naruto and had remained a friend to him when necessary. Those two had always been there for each other for Naruto’s sake. Sasuke had helped Kiba many times, and Kiba was never against doing favours for Sasuke if required. They never turned their backs on each other in spite of everything, so while there was resentment and annoyance because of their individual relationships with Naruto, they had mutual respect for each other as well.

And this was why Naruto thought that they could work things out. But if them being friends wasn’t enough at this point, then they would need to be somewhat on the same level in Naruto’s life for the resentment and jealousy to stop.

Yes, it could work out.

And Naruto found that he wanted to see it happening more than anything.

000

Kiba had spent the morning running errands for his mom, who was a down with a cold, and even though he still had to go to work and was on a tight schedule, he had no intention of bailing on the little time Naruto had for them to go out for a quick coffee, even though the blond also had to work later. He wouldn’t be seeing Sasuke that day since his boyfriend was busy with some essay he was working on, so Kiba tried not to feel too smug in having his best friend’s attention exclusively that day, even if only for a little while.

It was a feeling he could quite place, but he always felt happy in days when he got to see Naruto and Sasuke didn’t.

He didn’t dislike the Uchiha per say. Sasuke made Naruto happy, and more importantly, he loved him unconditionally.

Kiba and Naruto had met Sasuke while in high school. The Uchiha had transferred from another school and wasn’t even in their class, but his classroom was right next to theirs. Sasuke’s looks and mysterious behaviour gave him instant popularity, and the fact that he was an excellent student only fuelled it. He and Naruto had clashed at first, but it had been love for Naruto from the very start, and it was obvious that the blond affected Sasuke in many ways. Naruto had slowly lured Sasuke to their group and before they knew it, the three of them were always together.

While Sasuke wasn’t exactly his type of person, Kiba had liked him and was okay to admit that he was smart and his presence made Naruto happy. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but sometimes it was fun joining forces with Sasuke to make fun of Naruto. Back then Kiba had, in fact, had a crush on his best friend, but too scared to do anything about it, especially because Naruto liked someone else.

Still, while it was clear that Sasuke was fond of Naruto, the two seemed to fight and bicker so much that the possibility of them ever being in a relationship seemed to rate below zero. Besides, Sasuke was always surrounded by gorgeous girls, surely he had to be straight.

This to say that Sasuke had never been a threat. Until the day came when Kiba had been busy and thus unable to join the other two to the movies during the summer before college had started. Just a few hours alone had been enough, and next thing Kiba knew, Naruto and Sasuke were a couple. Apparently, Naruto’s feelings had been reciprocated all along.

It had been like a stab to Kiba’s ego in a way, but he had smiled and accepted it. Naruto had loved Sasuke for far too long in silence, suffering in fear of confessing his feelings only to have Sasuke abandoning him, so having Sasuke was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

No, Kiba was sure that it was so. As Naruto’s boyfriend, Sasuke’s demeanour changed completely, and while he wasn’t different personality-wise, the way he interacted with Naruto, cared for him, looked at him and constantly reach out to him told Kiba that Sasuke was the real deal. They had been made for each other, and fate itself had made it so they could be in each other’s arms.

They fit together in ways Kiba could not even begin to try to understand, and yet, somehow, he had thought that the bond he and Naruto had could never be replicated. But it _had_ been.

Sure, the dynamics were different. Naruto and Sasuke were lovers, and Kiba and Naruto were friends. Those two things didn’t have anything to do with each other, and he knew that he and Sasuke were equal in importance in Naruto’s eyes.

Still…

He denied it, but he was jealous of Sasuke; if for having forced Naruto to divide his time or for having been able to have a chunk of what he and Kiba had, he didn’t know. They were happy together and Kiba was still single. Naruto had always been there for him, and yet, now he had to check his agenda to see if he could fit Kiba in his day. These things were upsetting.

He was happy for Naruto’s happiness, but he hated to see the love in Naruto’s eyes, and he felt empty every time those two so much as touched. Three years had passed and he still wasn’t used to it.

Naruto’s proposal had, indeed, come as a shock. He had never thought that his best friend would ever make such a suggestion, so he hadn’t known what to do with himself.

Yes, he had thought about himself and Naruto many times. He couldn’t quite place his feelings for Naruto, but he certainly had always been drawn to him in more ways than one, but had been too scared to try anything so as to not ruin their friendship. He had always had the feeling that Naruto had been curious about them, as well, but he had never tried knowing the truth.

And Sasuke… well, there was no denying that the bastard was, hands down, one of the most gorgeous people he had ever met in his life. Fit, handsome and with a very alluring demeanour (if one didn’t hear him talk and being an ass), he was sex on legs and completely disregardful of it, which added to the appeal, no doubt about it. He and Naruto made quite the sight for sore eyes when they were side by side, which was one of the main reasons why it made Kiba so uncomfortable.

But he had never thought about fucking Sasuke, nor had the desire ever arisen inside him.

That was, until Naruto had suggested it and it became an actual possibility. The doors that had been opened for him had also opened many doors inside his mind that he had no idea had been closed before.

And he didn’t know what to do about it.

Naruto was already waiting for him outside of the coffee shop when he got there, sunglasses on and two plastic take-away cups of coffee in hand. Kiba smiled a little crookedly at his best friend and accepted the coffee before they shared a small hug. They hadn’t seen each other in a week. Then, in instant silent agreement, the two started walking down the street, side by side with no destination in mind.

“So, have you thought it over?” Naruto asked casually, before taking a small sip on his coffee. “What I talked to you about the other day, I mean.”

Kiba tensed, knowing exactly what his friends was referring to.

“I did think about it, but I just…” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks warming up slightly. “I mean, I don’t get it. Do you really want to do this? With me? You and I never… you know.”

“What, you can’t tell me you were never curious about us,” Naruto said with a small chuckle.

Looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, Kiba asked, a little surprised “Were _you_?”

Naruto’s chuckle turned into a laugh. “Come on, dude, we had something going on there for a while, you know it!” He said, good-naturedly, before shrugging. “But, I don’t know. I was in love with Sasuke and I cherished my friendship with you. I didn’t want to ruin anything around me, you know? I was scared of losing either of you if I made the wrong move. I didn’t want either of you to have the wrong idea.”

In spite of himself, Kiba sighed and used his free hand to rub the back of his head embarrassingly. He couldn’t believe that his best friend had just openly acknowledged that, at some point, they had had a bit of chemistry going on. It was frustrating. He could understand Naruto’s feelings, though – after all, being in love with someone and at the same time being curious about your best friend can be confusing. If he had acted upon his curiosity towards Kiba, he could’ve compromised his future relationship with Sasuke and/or the way Sasuke saw him. Even if they had only been friends back then, it wouldn’t be okay for Sasuke to think that they had something going on.

“Don’t make that face,” Naruto said, elbowing him playfully.

“Ah, I didn’t think we’d ever talk about this, man,” Kiba admitted, awkwardly.

“Am I wrong in assuming we had something?”

Taking a few sips on his coffee – it was pretty hot still – Kiba hesitated about whether it would be wise to be honest. But he had never lied to Naruto, and somehow, he wanted Naruto to know because… in a certain sense, it was important to him. “No, not really,” he muttered. “Still, that was before. Now, you have Sasuke.”

Naruto made a small noise with the back of his throat, but his smile was still firmly in place.

“Yeah, I do. I’m not going to lie and say that I’m over it, though,” he replied, a bit sheepishly. “I’m not… _in love_ with you, Kiba, so Sasuke’s a different issue. But… if you’re still interested in being with me, then I don’t see why not.”

Well, _interested_ wasn’t exactly right word, Kiba concluded, but it wasn’t like he could find a better one to describe how he felt.

“Naruto…” he whispered, unable to stop feeling tense in spite of his friend’s relaxed demeanour. “We’re friends. I don’t think us fucking would be right.”

Naruto’s head turned towards him and his blond eyebrows rose above his sunglasses. “Why not? You know I love you. It’s different from what I feel for Sasuke, sure, but it’s not less meaningful. It’s sex. It’s you being involved in my personal life and being somewhat on the same level as Sasuke. This would bring you and Sasuke closer together, and you could be around us without feeling awkward because you’d be a part of it.”

It was difficult not to feel excited by the things Naruto said. Kiba liked knowing that he was still just as important to Naruto as Sasuke, and truth be told, he had wished many times that he could feel at ease when around those two.

Still, while he longed for it – longed to be the ‘family’ Naruto wanted so much for them to be – it seemed like a distant prospect.

They found an empty street bench in the middle of the sidewalk, conveniently placed underneath a leafy tree that protected them from the hot sun, and wasted no time in sitting down.

They were close enough that their arms and legs touched. It wasn’t an unusual proximity for them, and yet, Kiba was strangely self-conscious of it.

For a while, they both drank their coffees in silence, watching the cars drive by and the commotion of the city bursting with life around them.

“How can you be sure that Sasuke and I would become closer if we fucked?” Kiba ended up asking after a while, making a face at his best friends. “Are you serious? What if it makes things worse? We don’t get along, and sex isn’t going to change that.”

“It might,” Naruto pressed on, somehow confidently. “Sex is sex. You don’t need to get along with someone to fuck them if you know you’re going to have a good time. If there’s chemistry...”

“How can you talk like this,” Kiba interrupted, frowning in annoyance. “You, who’s always been such a holy Mary about sex and faithfulness in relationships. You’re just going to let me fuck your boyfriend?”

Even though he appreciated Naruto’s eagerness, it upset him that he’d just talk about Kiba fucking his lover just like that, because… Naruto had loved Sasuke for so long, was possessive of him, and cherished him in ways Kiba could only dream of ever being cherished by a lover. He’d fucking kill someone before he ever let another man or woman touch his lover, and yet, he was allowing Kiba to do it, and he didn’t know whether to feel flattered or just scared.

Did Naruto even know what he was suggesting? Had he really thought this through or was he assuming that it was all that simple only to realize his mistake in the end?

That was what Kiba feared, most of all.

But… Naruto knew his own feelings very well, and when it came to Sasuke, they had always been consistent and unchanging.

Which was, in truth, what confused Kiba the most when thinking about all of this.

“It’s not about that,” Naruto admitted, cradling the cup in both hands and lowering his head to look at it. “We all trust each other, Kiba. That’s the key. You may not get along with him, but you trust him, and you trust me. Same for me, and for Sasuke towards you. So, it’s sex, but it’s not _just_ sex. It will never be _just sex_ because we all have feeling towards each other, even if they are different. That’s why I believe that we’ll all get along if we have sex and have something to bring the three of us together every time.”

“I’m not even attracted to Sasuke, and he’s not attracted to me, either,” Kiba said, looking at the blond with uncertainty. Naruto looked up at him as well, and slowly, lifted his sunglasses up so they were stuck at the top of his head, revealing bright, and very serious blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked, in a surprisingly grave tone. “We both know Sasuke’s every person’s wet dream material. I know you never thought of him like that in respect to me, but now I’m allowing you to. Think about him as man, Kiba, and not as your best friend’s lover. Are you seriously going to tell me that you wouldn’t like to have a taste of _that_?”

Kiba almost gasped in shock, but somehow managed to hold it in. He didn’t like Naruto’s serious face, and he didn’t like the way those words made his heart beat go just the slightest bit faster.

Him… looking at Sasuke as a man? Being allowed to fantasise about him and picture him in another light?

It was a terrifying, yet surprisingly exciting thought.

“Naruto…”

“He’s pretty good in the bedroom, you know.” For some reason, Naruto’s voiced lowered to an almost teasing, seductive tone that never in a million years Kiba would’ve thought that he’d be able to use, and it made his breath catch a bit. Naruto’s eyes were stuck to him, intense and meaningful. “And in the living room, and in the kitchen. Whether it’s standing or lying down, or against a wall… Sasuke _is_ a great fuck. He’s also reversible, so whether he’s on top or bottom, he’s fucking perfect.”

Kiba had no idea why Naruto was telling him this, and phrasing it in such a way of all things, but he didn’t like it. Or maybe he did, because his brain immediately came up with several images of not only his best friend and his lover fucking in said various positions, but also of images of what Sasuke could do to _him_. “I… I’m sure you’re right, but…”

“He can also be very gentle in spite of his attitude,” Naruto pressed on, actually licking at his lips as if some sort of lewd memory had assaulted his mind and pleased him. “He can read what you need like it’s written all over your face. And he looks so fucking sexy when he cums. You should see his face. Just thinking about it makes me feel hot.”

 “I…”

Naruto knew what he was doing, Kiba concluded, surprised at his friend’s cunning words. Kiba had already fantasised about Naruto many times, so the two of them being together would never be an issue, but Naruto wanted Kiba to see _Sasuke_ the same way and lure him in so he could find the same attraction for the Uchiha. He wanted Kiba to _want_ to fuck Sasuke, and it was rather disturbing, yet arousing and gratifying.

The fact that Naruto wanted him to want Sasuke made all sorts of strange, irrational things cross his mind and happen to his body.

Wasn’t Naruto afraid that this might all backfire? And yet, he was definitely playing his cards right.

“He goes crazy if you play with his neck.” This time, Naruto smirked the tiniest bit, his eyes lowering seductively to Kiba slightly parted lips, making him shiver involuntarily. “That’s the best foreplay for him. You start with his neck, then his ears. He likes to be teased before being kissed properly. He’s always very in control, but gets impatient rather quickly, so if you tease him and touch him slowly, he’ll lose it faster and turn you over to own you completely.”

Kiba didn’t know what turned him on the most – the things Naruto said, the way he said or… the way he was _looking_ at him.

Naruto’s leg pressed itself more against Kiba’s. In spite of himself, Kiba swallowed hard. “He loves kissing, too. Kiss him and rub up against him and he’ll want nothing more than to shower with you pleasure and affection. He loves being in charge of what happens to you. He loves making you cum as many times as he possibly can. That’s who he is. He takes his pleasure but makes sure you have everything you need. He’s such a _fierce_ , _passionate_ lover, Kiba…”

What the hell was he supposed to make out of such a conversation? Wasn’t this supposed to go for all three of them? Then why did it feel like Naruto was using his boyfriend to personally get under his skin?

He felt a hand gently being placed on his thigh and jumped slightly to find Naruto looking at him with a very dirty, mischievous smile.

“Stop it,” Kiba demanded, grabbing for Naruto’s wrist warningly, only to feel the hand slowly and teasingly sliding up his thigh, probably aiming for his groin. “Naruto, I’m serious…”

“He can be very dominant, too,” Naruto proceeded [D1] lewdly, ignoring him, but with the same easiness as one who talks about the weather, eyes never leaving Kiba’s as he stilled his hand and squeezed slightly at the covered flesh there. Kiba could only look back at him helplessly because, while he wanted to, he knew that, if Naruto were to try and make a move on him, he wouldn’t be able to stop him. So he prayed fervently that Naruto wouldn’t test his boundaries further.

Still, Naruto would never cheat on Sasuke, and this made Kiba’s mind race with confusion and fear. _What_ was Naruto doing?

He didn’t want his best friend cheating on Sasuke, not even with him. That was not something the blond did, and it was one thing the three of them potentially getting involved with mutual agreement, and another thing to do stuff with each other behind Sasuke’s back.

“Naruto,” he warned again, but his friends only feigned innocence, hand moving once more upwards, carefully, making Kiba realize that he was being tested. Maybe Kiba’s attraction to Naruto was being tested, or maybe his respect for Naruto’s and Sasuke’s relationship was the thing being tested. Either way, Naruto was cunning in ways Kiba hadn’t expected him to be, and he had to threat it carefully or he might be cast away for good if he didn’t have the right reaction to it.

_Use your fucking brain and not your dick, Kiba._

“Sasuke will be all over you and torture you so much you’ll be left begging for him to fuck you until you pass out,” Naruto said now, that sneaky hand moving again upwards, and this time, Kiba’s grip on his wrist intensified, and Naruto smirked more, but his breath was also a little raged, probably from the things he was saying about his lover that clearly pleased him very much.

 Kiba had the sudden urge to kiss him, to alleviate the desire he felt and to give in to the pull Naruto created, but held himself back with effort. And still, Naruto kept talking.

“If you want to own him instead, you’re gonna have to fight him and prove that you can handle him. He may pretend that it upsets him and act angry, but he loves power games. If you wrestle him and beat him around, he’ll behave like wild animal and fight you, but he’ll love it. If you pull at his hair and shove your fingers inside him… he’ll lose it and give in completely. Fuck him without asking for permission and he can cum without you even touching his cock.”

Fuck, where had Naruto learned how to smirk like that, and _sound_ like that, it was fucking mind blowing, Kiba thought, feeling his breath a little uneven and his mind fuzzy. Sasuke must’ve taught him that.

Or maybe Naruto had always been like this towards people he fucked. Either way, Kiba’s mind was filled with unwanted, but very hot images of Sasuke (thanks to those ridiculously explicit descriptions of Sasuke during sexual activities). And Naruto. And Naruto and Sasuke together. And… well, of him and Sasuke doing the nasty. And… of Naruto being all over Kiba and seducing him until he begged to be fucked.

If Naruto spoke to him dirty like that with that voice and with such a hungry, vivid look in his eyes, Kiba would be at his mercy without effort.

Thinking about it all made him feel hot and dizzy with lust.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have such great chemistry in the sack. Kiba could tell from the lust in his friend’s voice while he talked about his boyfriend.

He had not expected that thinking about his best friend and his lover in such a sensuous way would ever make him feel like this. It was both shocking and devastating, but also very exciting, as if some sort of repressed fantasy had just been unleashed – which was probably not far from the truth.

But… Naruto might simply be evaluating Kiba’s friendship and his reaction to being seduced by Naruto alone, even if not as directly as one might think.

But he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t’ risk Naruto’s trust in him being broken out of horniness

Taking a deep breath, Kiba forced his voice to come out steady. “I get your point, okay?” he said, summoning all his willpower and effectively removing Naruto’s hand away from his thigh. “He’s hot and a good fuck, great. Just stop talking about him like that, it’s not right.”

“So Sasuke does affect you, too,” Naruto commented, his hand slipping from Kiba’s grasp carefully to be placed on his own knee securely. He eyed Kiba’s annoyed face for a while, eyes filled with curiosity, interest and fondness, but they had lost that intensity from before, which was relieving.

Still, Kiba didn’t reply. What was he supposed to say, that he had just discovered that his body reacted to the thought of Sasuke in sexual situations? That he could picture himself fucking his best friend’s lover?

That he… felt like he wanted to be in the middle of them?

Naruto leaned back on the bench and smiled simply. “I’m not lying, you know. He doesn’t disappoint. I can give you more tips depending on what you want from him.”

Kiba leaned back as well and groaned, rubbing at his face with his hand. He didn’t think he could have any more coffee, his stomach was a mess. “Fuck…”

“Are you turned on?” Naruto asked playfully, but not in a way that was meant to be mocking. “Me talking about him made you hard, didn’t it?”

“Shut up,” Kiba snapped, frowning at him. “I can’t help it if you two are hot together! _You’re_ the one putting stuff in my head and seducing me just after we have settled that he had something going on between us! And besides, that all sounds fucking amazing, but it still doesn’t mean Sasuke will want to have anything to do with me.”

Naruto all but shrugged, not worried at all.

“Just tell me you’re in, Kiba, and leave all the rest to me,” he said, flashing him a confident grin. “It might take a while, but I’ll turn his head around with thoughts of you. He’s very open-minded with sex, we just haven’t explored a third party yet, so he hasn’t considered it before. He doesn’t hate you, he’s just jealous of you. He respects you and knows how much you mean to me, just like you know how much _he_ means to me. But he has the wrong idea about you, and we should definitely change that.”

Kiba threw him a pleading look, his annoyance dissipating a bit even though he still felt on edge, but Naruto’s words gave him a small sense of hope that he never thought he’d appreciate so much.

“For you I’d do anything,” he muttered, speaking from his heart, wanting Naruto to understand, somehow, what he felt and how much he valued him. “I don’t hate him either, I just… I also want for things to be okay, Naruto. I don’t… I don’t want to come in between you guys. I know he loves you, and for that, I’ll always cherish him. But I don’t want to be cast aside either after all these years. I don’t know how to be different with you because of him, and I don’t think I ever will.”

“I know,” Naruto said, understandingly. “I don’t want that either; I like how you and I are, Kiba. I just want us all to get along and be how we should be. I don’t want anyone to feel left out or threatened. This is why we need this, Kiba. We’re family. The two of you are my family. Sasuke wants to fix it as much as we do, trust me. He just doesn’t know how to. But this could work.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Kiba asked stubbornly. “What if it makes things worse?”

“I seriously doubt it,” Naruto said, with yet another relaxed shrug. “Trust me on this. It’s not just the two of you or the two of us, so no one’s cheating. I know I can trust you like that. You know how not to step the line, you understand what I want with this, and I know that now. This is for the three of us.”

“So you seducing me with all that talk about Sasuke was a test?” Kiba asked, dejectedly.

“Well, I did want you to picture him differently,” Naruto confessed, with a guilty smile. “But, yeah. If there’s still something going on between us, this could be dangerous. But as I said, I’m not in love with you, and we’re not supposed to be together if Sasuke’s not around and okay with this. I just wanted to see if you would take the chance or if you’d be disrespectful. I trusted that you’d keep your cool, and I wasn’t disappointed.”

Kiba snorted with irony, but inside he felt a bit hurt. “I told you I didn’t want to come in between you two. I’d never do anything to tear you two apart, not even to fulfil a whim, Naruto.”

“I know, man, I just had to make sure things wouldn’t get side tracked if we’re to do this,” Naruto said, smiling apologetically at him. “It’s just sex Kiba. You and I settling our things, and you and Sasuke finding some sort of empathy so we can all get unnecessary stuff out of the way. That’s all this is.”

“Yeah, I know.” Looking away from Naruto, Kiba stared at the show window of a store across the street, thinking hard.

He and Naruto had some unresolved chemistry to work on. Kiba had, apparently, repressed desires for Sasuke. This wasn’t about ‘love’, this was just about getting some things out of their systems and finding a way to make sure he and Sasuke could co-exist without any further conflicts. It could all go immensely well or terribly wrong. There were so many pros and cons that Kiba didn’t even know where to begin, but the prospect was enticing. And he did want to stop feeling so fucking left out all the time. He didn’t like the resentment he felt, the loneliness.

“Okay,” he ended up saying, resignedly. “I’ll give it a try. But we need to convince Sasuke, too. I want… I _need_ him to be completely okay with this.”

“Well, he’s not ever going to openly say ‘yes’, you know,” Naruto pointed out, but he was grinning happily. “But I’m sure we can work him well enough for him to give in, eventually!”

“Alright,” Kiba agreed, with a sigh. “I’m going to trust you on this.”

“You won’t regret it, Kiba,” Naruto assured him, bumping arms with him. “You’re going to love every second of it.”

Well, Kiba definitely hoped so. He wasn’t in a relationship, and his life was too busy to even try and find a steady girlfriend or boyfriend. He hadn’t gotten laid in ages. If this worked, at least he’d be able to go back into having a good relationship with Sasuke, and he’d always have company and sexual relief for as long as it lasted, and with two people he knew he could trust in spite of everything. Seriously, what more could a guy want?

But getting to Sasuke would be a challenge, or so Kiba thought. Surprisingly enough… this only made it all the more interesting.

000

Kiba swallowed hard as he peeked through a gap between two books on a shelf at the university library. From there, he could see Sasuke sitting by himself at a table next to a window, deeply focused on reading a thick old-looking book as he took notes. For some reason, Kiba found his heart beating faster at the sight of his best friend’s lover serious and concentrated expression.

He had to admit that Sasuke looked particularly handsome that day, his auburn hair a meticulous dishevelled spiky mess at the back while silky strands framed his perfect features. He was wearing stylish black trousers that had a bit of a shine to them with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. As he wrote on his notebook, Kiba could see the silvery commitment adornment on his right ring finger – Naruto had one just like that one, a gift for their three year anniversary.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba tried to calm himself down. Naruto had spoken to Shikamaru, one of Sasuke’s closest friends, for tips on how to begin warming Sasuke up to the thought of a threesome. Of course, he hadn’t told Shikamaru this, he just asked him how to get Sasuke to do something he didn’t want to initially but that Naruto was sure that he’d appreciate once he was doing it.

Shikamaru’s answer was ‘don’t force him, but make him believe that he also wants to do it. Help him embrace the idea. If he warms up to it on his own without realizing it should be okay’.

Naruto had thought long and hard about how to do it. They couldn’t just push the issue again, it would only piss Sasuke off. Even if Naruto were to tell him that he openly wanted to do it, this would, most likely, hurt Sasuke’s feelings and that was something Naruto didn’t want.

So the best chance was to not make Sasuke warm up to the threesome idea, but maybe warm up to the idea of ‘Kiba’. If he could start looking at Kiba from a different perspective, as more than a nuisance and more than another dude, maybe he could actually find him worthy of attention.

And what better way to achieve this than to create some empathy between them?

Thus the reason why Kiba was currently hiding behind a bookshelf like a stalker for the first phase of his and Naruto’s not-so-brilliant plan.

All Kiba had to do was make a phone call. That was all there was to it. He didn’t need to be here for that, but something inside of him made Kiba terribly curious towards Sasuke’s reaction to said phone call. He wanted to see Sasuke’s expression as they spoke so he could actually see how the other felt about him.

Sasuke was at a safe enough distance, so Kiba fished out his mobile phone and looked around to make sure that there was no-one close by that he could be bothering by speaking aloud considering it was a library, but his spot was considerably secluded.

Summoning up all his courage, he looked for Sasuke’s number on his cell phone and made the call. Licking at his dry lips, he brought the phone to his ear and peeked from between the books again as he pushed one more to the side for a better view.

Sasuke jumped slightly and shoved his hand inside his pocket, taking his own mobile out – it was on vibration mode. With anticipation filling him, Kiba watched as Sasuke’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise before picking up the call.

 _“Kiba, I’m in the library.”_ The greeting was in a low tone since there was a considerably amount of people around Sasuke, but lacking any sort of animosity or irritation. _“Is this urgent?”_

“Ah, hello to you, too,” Kiba said evenly, careful not to whisper but trying not to be unnecessarily loud either so as to not draw attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were busy.”

 _“I’m doing research for a project,”_ Sasuke replied curtly, leaning back on his seat and twirling the pen between his fingers. He didn’t look angry or anything as he stared absently at the book in front of him. _“Is there anything you need? It’s unusual for you to call unless you need something from me.”_

Well, that wasn’t exactly a lie and Kiba was torn between feeling a little riled up and amused. “Yeah, well… I don’t really need anything, I just wanted to check up on you.”

The surprised look made another appearance on Sasuke’s face. _“I’m fine,”_ he said casually, even if a bit sarcastically. _“How are you?”_

“I’m good,” Kiba replied. He bit on his lower lip, mustering up the courage to keep the conversation going, his eyes fixed on Sasuke’s figure. “Look, I just… I guess I just wanted to tell you that, in spite of our… _differences_ and _disagreements_ , I don’t really hate you or anything. I’m your friend.”

Sasuke was silent for a while, staring down at the pen between his fingers with an inscrutable expression. _“I know that, Kiba,”_ he said plainly. _“I’m your friend, too. I just don’t like having to compete against you to spend time with my boyfriend.”_

“Well, he _is_ my best mate,” Kiba countered, apologetically. He didn’t know why he sounded that way, but he guessed that he felt strangely guilty for making Sasuke feel like they had to compete against each other, especially because he felt the same way more often than not. “I like spending time with him, and no matter what you say, there are things that I can only tell him. You understand that, don’t you?”

 _“To a certain extent,”_ Sasuke admitted, tapping the pen gently against the surface of the table. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. _“Can you be honest with me?”_

Kiba was startled by request, but somehow, excitement bubbled up inside of him – his conversation with Sasuke was lasting a lot longer than he had expected, and it felt… good. “Yeah, of course.”

_“Do you, or do you not have an interest in Naruto that goes beyond friendship?”_

If he had been surprised before, now he just found himself plainly shocked at Sasuke’s blatant question. “Well, I…”

 _“Don’t lie,”_ Sasuke said firmly, before forcing his tone to soften. _“Please, Kiba.”_

Kiba had no idea why he felt this sudden sense of humility, but he supposed that he owed Sasuke the truth because it concerned his lover. Besides… he needed Sasuke’s trust if he wanted to go through with Naruto’s crazy plan.

No, he… _wanted_ Sasuke’s trust.

“Look, Sasuke, Naruto and I go a long way back,” he said, with a long sigh, leaning on the shelves as he kept watching Sasuke, who was frowning slightly but thankfully didn’t look upset or angry. “There might’ve been something between us at some point, but nothing ever happened, okay? I love him, he’s very important to me. But he’s been in love with you for a long time, and having you is the best thing that ever happened to him.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and didn’t reply. Then, he bit on his lower lip and Kiba felt his throat running dry for some reason. He didn’t want Sasuke to be mad at him, not now. Although, in a not so distant past, he would love to see him riled up and pissed off.

“He loves you like crazy man, and if you doubt it, then you’re an asshole and you don’t deserve him,” Kiba pressed on, gently, not wanting to break the delicate balance they had achieved.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and the action, while simple, looked incredibly elegant and sexy and it fascinated Kiba unexpectedly.

_“I don’t doubt it, I just… I don’t like having this feeling that I’m missing something. And then he goes and makes that suggestion that the three of us had sex, and I…”_

“I wouldn’t do anything to pull you two apart,” Kiba interjected quickly, wanting to make sure Sasuke was aware of it. Regardless of his feelings, he didn’t want to ruin Naruto’s and Sasuke’s relationship. “I swear on my life. You make him happy and that makes _me_ happy.”

Sasuke’s frown deepened and he looked frustrated. _“The thing is, I don’t want to see him sad, Kiba,”_ he said. _“But I feel like there are things he needs to probably let go of when it comes to you. And I don’t know how I feel about it, but I don’t like it.”_

“And you’re in your right,” Kiba replied, honestly, pleasantly stunned at Sasuke’s maturity considering the conversation, and at how much he was exposing of his feelings towards their situation for the first time. He felt compelled to express his own feelings in return. “I’m sorry for being an ass all the time. I _am_ jealous of you, and I don’t really know how to deal with it, but you’re a nice guy and, as I said, you’re everything to Naruto. And for that, I like you. I just wanted to let you know. It’s nothing personal, it’s just the way it is.”

Okay, did he just tell Sasuke he _liked_ him? Why would he say something like that? It wasn’t as if it was a lie, but still…

_Oh, wait…_

He… _liked_ Sasuke, didn’t he? Even in spite of their mutual annoyance, Sasuke _was_ a nice guy. He was being very nice right now, and even though their conversation was supposed to be an awkward one, it was going well and Kiba was actually enjoying it.

 _“I have nothing against you either,”_ Sasuke admitted, and to Kiba’s excitement, a small blush appeared on the handsome features. _“And I admit that I am jealous as well. I don’t think I can really handle not being the only important thing in Naruto’s life, but that’s the only issue, really. I know it’s just me being selfish.”_

 _Wow,_ Kiba thought, feeling his heart beating a little faster as he watched Sasuke chewing on his lower lip again, dark grey eyes softening.

“Heh,” Kiba muttered with a small chuckle, even though it sounded a bit out of breath. “Let’s just accept that we’re both assholes, alright?”

Sasuke’s tiny lopsided smirk was… alluring. He looked oddly beautiful in Kiba’s eyes and he couldn’t look away if he tried. It was daunting to think abou, but Sasuke really was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

 _“Sure,”_ Sasuke said, softly. _“Hey, Kiba?”_

The brunet swallowed hard and brought a hand to his chest, feeling it tight, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling at all. What the actual fuck? “Yes?”

_“What did you think, honestly, about Naruto’s suggestion?”_

“In all honesty, I’m not exactly sure,” Kiba said, feeling his heart beating even faster. He hadn’t expected the other man to ask him about it. His thoughts ran frantically inside his head, but he had already decided that he should be honest with his best friend’s lover, so he would. “But… I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to it, I guess. If I knew that both of you were interested, I mean.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow upwards, his head turning to the side so he could look out the window. _“Really? And you’d be able to do it with **me**?”_

Running his eyes quickly over Sasuke’s elegant figure, Kiba recalled Naruto’s words and the things he had very purposefully fantasised about in these last couple of days involving both his best friend and the man sitting not too far from where he stood.

There was no doubt in his mind.

“Well… you _are_ fucking hot,” Kiba admitted, unable to hold himself back. Sasuke released an unexpected laughter that could be heard even from there. A few people around him shushed him and he immediately stifled his laughter.

Kiba couldn’t help the huge grin that his own mouth formed. He had forgotten how much Sasuke’s face changed when he laughed – it was almost as if he became someone different, more open and approachable. Another very attractive feature of his that Kiba had pushed to the side when he had started dating Naruto. “Holy shit, I made you laugh! I should open a bottle of Champaign and celebrate.”

 _“Shut up,”_ Sasuke hissed between small chortles, shaking his head from side to side but still smiling. Not even in a million years would Kiba ever think that he’d be able to make him smile like that. _“Look, I have to go. People are already throwing weird looks at me.”_

“Okay, then, sorry to bother you,” Kiba mumbled, feeling a bit disappointed that they would have to hang up. But maybe they could… would Sasuke even accept it? “Wait, huh… when are you free for coffee? I feel like we’ve never really… you know… talked or hung out without Naruto before. Strange huh? We’ve been friends for years. We should do that.”

Sasuke’s smile didn’t falter. _“If you’re free in about an hour, we can go to that place we went to with Naruto a few months ago? Near that gas station close to your place, remember?”_

_HOLY SHIT HE AGREED!_

“Ah, yeah, okay. I’ll be there, then!” His voice sounded a lot more excited than he had anticipated, but he couldn’t care less since it made Sasuke laugh gently again.

_“See ya in a bit, mutt.”_

“Yeah.”

They hung up at the same time, but Kiba remained where he was, watching as Sasuke stared at his cell phone with that unusual soft smile still on his well-defined lips.

Still clutching at his t-shirt over his heart, Kiba forced himself to calm the fuck down. That had gone… a lot better than he had expected. A _lot_ better. He felt so excited he couldn’t stop grinning.

In fact… he had really enjoyed their conversation. For once, they had been completely honest, civilized and nice to each other. The gods help him, but he had to admit that Sasuke could be a very captivating person. Why had he forgotten about it? Why did he forget how much of a good time they used to have as teenagers? To realize that he had allowed himself to forget it was sad for him to realize.

But… if things went well, they could fix things between them. And it never sounded as promising.

His heart was beating so fast, still, and he found it hard to look away from his friend’s lover as Sasuke resumed his studies. He really… wanted to be okay with Sasuke. He wanted to make him smile like this more often. He wanted to see that genuine, beautiful smile directed at him.

He… really wanted to be okay with him and Naruto. Sex or no sex… that was what he wanted.

And for the first ever, he really looked forward to being in Sasuke’s presence.

Taking a deep breath and running an excited hand through his hair, he quickly texted Naruto to let him know how things were progressing.

The first step had been accomplished.

TBC…

 [D1]


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corazons, I hope you can forgive me because this part turned out to be pretty different from what you wanted, but they really took matters in their own hands and… well, I hope you can enjoy it anyway ^^’
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, but I just want to say thank you to those of you who read it and loved it and who let me know how anxious they were for more. It’s always a pleasure to open up my reader's’ minds to new stuff ;)
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SHITTY ENDING BUT THIS IS HUGE AS HELL ALREADY.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I had a wonderful time writing this!
> 
> Not beta'd. Pardon the typos.

 

 

**Benefits of a Three Way**

 

**Part II: Breaking the Ice**

 

Taking Naruto’s advice to heart, Kiba had taken the time to shower, shave properly and choose a casual, but complimenting outfit to wear – nothing too extravagant, just a pair of denim shorts and a blood red t-shirt that he had purchased recently but that suited him rather nicely. He even added a little bit of cologne, something he only did when going out to party and pick up people, but since they would, in fact, be going out, this wouldn’t seem suspicious.

It wasn’t like he would be trying to casually catch Sasuke’s interest at all.

In spite of Naruto’s apparent excitement, Kiba didn’t have any expectations. After all, even though he and Sasuke had been hanging out more, just the two of them, and with a decreasing level of animosity each time, Sasuke had given absolutely no indication of being attracted to him. Sure, he had been more open and relaxed around him, but while this new demeanour was more like the dynamics they’d had as teenagers, thinking of Sasuke going from that to wanting to fuck him seemed like a very distant possibility.

But, Kiba would lie if he said that this didn’t affect him. He and Sasuke were supposed to find some sort of chemistry, but so far, this chemistry seemed to come only from Kiba’s side – and he couldn’t deny that the more time passed, the more he wanted to get under the handsome man’s skin.

He still thought about how it would be when (or if) he were to be with Naruto intimately, but for that to happen, he’d have to be able to get to Sasuke first and make him feel okay with it, because he knew he wouldn’t get Naruto unless Sasuke was directly involved. And the complicated thing was, he was supposed to warm Sasuke up to the idea of Kiba coming in between him and Naruto.

But how could he possibly do that without seducing him if he couldn’t simply make those kinds of moves on him without Naruto around? This wasn’t a pairing issue, but in the end, it all came down to him and Sasuke, and Sasuke accepting him.

And, well… it was also true that, at this point, he also wanted to have Sasuke just as much as he wanted to have Naruto. Sasuke had come to fascinate him to no end, and because he was so difficult to reach, Kiba was enjoying the challenge of breaking down those walls.

It was a complicated issue, but Kiba knew it couldn’t possibly be any different if things were to be balanced between sex and friendship. No stepping the line between the couple, and no pushing buttons with either of them as individuals behind the other’s backs.

Kiba had given it a lot of thought during these last few weeks and had come down to the conclusion that what he felt for his best friend wasn’t of a romantic nature at all. He was emotionally and physically attracted to him, and to a certain extent, the same happened to with how he perceived Sasuke. Naruto was his best friend, and Sasuke was also a friend who had seen him at his best and worst and who had always been there for him.

There were… _feelings_ involved that fuelled Kiba’s desire to see this through, but they weren’t romantic at all. He didn’t think so, at least. It was… possessiveness and jealousy. Envy. Kiba envied those two and what they had. But they were his friends, the people he knew he could trust with his life despite his issues with Sasuke, and somehow, he wanted to bond with them in a way that no-one would ever be able to. He wanted to create something special for the three of them equally, something unreachable to others. He didn’t want to feel left out and lonely anymore.

Kiba released a loud laugh at the funny story the guy next to him was telling. They were sitting at a long-assed table full of people at some restaurant with Karaoke that Naruto had discovered, and while it wasn’t exactly the fanciest thing ever, it was cheap, the food was okay, and the environment was good and cheerful, which suited Kiba’s interests just fine.

Naruto and his new huge group of friends from college had decided to assemble a get together, but everybody seemed inclined to bring their better halves or best friends along for the ride as well, thus the event having far too many people and basically crowding up the small restaurant’s little space.

It had been rather surprising for Kiba to receive a phone call from Sasuke asking if he wanted to join them. While Kiba was sure that the only reason Sasuke wanted him to go was to keep him company so he wouldn’t be forced to socialize with strangers, it still made him feel rather grateful considering that it had been a while since he had gone out with his best friend and his lover.

The group was very eclectic, but they were really nice and boisterous, just the kind of people Kiba and Naruto were into. Sasuke, in comparison, seemed far too calm and quiet in the middle of the noise, but since he was so well received as Naruto’s boyfriend, he was polite and actually interacted with people when addressed to, occasionally laughing or smirking slightly at something. Of course, a lot of girls and even a few guys had commented on Naruto’s ‘good taste in men’, and Kiba couldn’t really find the strength to feel jealous because Sasuke always looked good, and that night he was particularly handsome with his worn off looking jeans and well-fitting black t-shirt.

Naruto had sat between Sasuke and Kiba to keep them both company, but Kiba didn’t find it hard getting involved in the conversations around him.

Dinner had been long, and most people had already had their fair share of drinking; it was only 9p.m. Kiba himself felt a little lightheaded, but he couldn’t say that he was drunk; he was simply having a good time.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be in high spirits already. Kiba enjoyed seeing him like that because his joyful energy was contagious.

Someone at the far end of the table shouted ‘Karaoke!’ and Naruto immediately jumped in his seat in excitement.

“Come on, Sasuke, we have to go!” he whined loudly, turning to his boyfriend and shaking his shoulder exuberantly.

“I’m not going to sing, Naruto,” Sasuke said firmly, with a disgusted face.

“But you have such a great voice!”

“No-one cares.” Sasuke said.

“But, Sasukeeee…”

“You go and dazzle them,” Sasuke then encouraged, ruffling Naruto’s already unruly hair vigorously with obvious fondness. Naruto’s hair became an even bigger mess than it usually was, but it somehow made him look even more appealing. “I’ll be right here, cheering you on.”

Naruto didn’t seem very pleased, but didn’t insist either. Instead, he turned to Kiba with a huge shit-eating grin, who was taking a sip on his glass of white wine. “Kiba! You’ll come with me, won’t you?”

“Nah, I’m just going to do the polite thing and keep your boyfriend company,” Kiba dismissed, with a smirk, setting his glass down. “After all, he was the one kind enough to invite me.”

Naruto all but pouted before shrugging. “Whatever, I’m going, _all by myself_!” he said, with an overly dramatic sniff. “You guys just be boring together and watch me shine!”

“Yeah, yeah, just get your ass out there,” Sasuke shooed him, with a small smile. Naruto leaned in to give his boyfriend a short but rather deep kiss that, in a weird sort of way, didn’t make Kiba feel as uncomfortable as he used to – if anything, he felt a gentle endearment fill his chest, as well as that small pang of always present jealousy. Then, Naruto broke the kiss and quickly turned towards Kiba, taking him completely by surprise as he pecked his mouth as well. The last thing Kiba saw was a mischievous grin before his friend was getting up and running towards the stage at the end of the room where a few guys and girls were already checking out the list of songs available. Kiba watched him go with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Hesitantly, he eyed Sasuke, who was watching him back with narrowed eyes. There was no anger in them, so Kiba thought it to be safe to drag his ass to the side so he could occupy Naruto’s seat and sit closer to Sasuke.

“He’s in a good mood,” Kiba commented as casually as he could, just as Sasuke was pouring himself more wine.

“ _Too much_ of a good mood, it seems,” Sasuke agreed dryly. He eyed Kiba inquisitively, and Kiba reached out for his own glass and extended it towards his friend so it could be filled with the rest of the wine in the bottle. Sasuke settled the bottle down with too much force but raised his glass towards Kiba, who made his own clink against Sasuke’s in an unnamed toast. “Cheers”.

“Cheers,” Kiba repeated with a shrug, before the two took a few sips on the beverage.

Sasuke pursed his lips together appreciatively and set his glass back down. He threw Kiba a piercing look that made chills run up his spine, but he couldn’t exactly say that it was an unpleasant feeling.

“Hey,” Sasuke said brusquely, frowning slightly. “That kiss he just gave you. It doesn’t belong to you.”

“Huh?” Kiba’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at Sasuke disbelievingly. “He kissed _me_ , so yeah, it does belong to me.”

“He’s _my_ boyfriend, and his mouth is mine alone,” the other countered firmly, dark eyes glued to his intensely. “I don’t care if he gave it to you. _Give it back_.”

Kiba observed Sasuke’s face for a while, trying to understand if the other man was being serious or just messing with him. He tried to understand if Sasuke was somehow mad, but while he wasn’t smiling or even smirking, there was no hostility in his behaviour, if anything, he seemed almost teasing, but in a terribly serious way.

Glancing at him from up and down in an exaggerated way, Kiba made a face. “And how am I supposed to do that?”

A delicate black eyebrow rose upwards, and when Sasuke spoke, his voice was low and suggestive, not seductively so, but surely enough, summoned to cause impact. “Why don’t you try and figure it out.”

Kiba felt his heart beating faster unexpectedly. Okay, so that was _definitely_ a challenge! That was definitely suggestive!

He had no idea what Sasuke meant, or what he expected him to do to ‘give back’ the kiss Naruto had given him, but he was _waiting_.

The only thing Kiba could think about doing left him feeling very excited and very scared, because if he made the wrong move, Sasuke might get really angry at him, and that was the last thing he wanted after all the progress they had made these past few weeks.

Still… if Sasuke didn’t want it, he could always stop him, right?

And… Naruto wasn’t there. Was it even… safe? Was it okay?

Sasuke had both his elbows on the table, just like Kiba, but his head was turned to him. Kiba felt slightly nervous, even though he wasn’t usually shy about stuff like this, and yet, this was Uchiha fucking Sasuke, his best friend’s lover and hands down the hottest person in that restaurant.

But Kiba never backed down from a challenge, so he licked at his suddenly dry lips and twisted his body towards his friend, dragging himself slightly closer. Sasuke’s eyes were as sharp as a hawk’s, never leaving his as Kiba put one hand on the table and draped his other arm over the back of Sasuke’s chair, a rather intimate action that he did slowly, waiting for Sasuke to reject him and/or ask him what the fuck he was doing.

But Sasuke did none of this, so Kiba leaned in with agonizing slowness, breath stuck in his lungs and heartbeat pounding in his hears. He noticed Sasuke’s beautiful eyes lowering to his mouth. Sasuke’s lips parted and he took a soft intake of breath. The short moment was horribly surreal and filled with a strange beauty and tension, but when kiba tilted his head to the side and noticed Sasuke doing the same but the opposite side, nothing could crush his confidence anymore.

Even though they had both leaned forward at the same time, their mouths met in a rather gentle touch at first, and yet, when Sasuke’s lips moved carefully over his, Kiba responded gladly, enjoying far too much the softness he found there and the gentle, yet intense way Sasuke kissed, as if he was speaking to him, making a statement.

Kiba liked that. More than just a kiss, it made him feel cherished and respected, but at the same time stirred him to awareness and ignited something very strong inside of him. Before he knew what he was doing, his tongue was instinctively searching inside Sasuke’s mouth for the one there, and to his surprise – and glee – Sasuke actually allowed it. The tips of their tongues slid over each other slowly and almost shyly once, twice, three times, and it was enough to make Kiba’s head spin a bit. Sasuke was… a really great kisser. Easily adaptable, sensual and perceptive of the smallest changes, he was as complying as he was alluring, leaving the other party wondering who, exactly, was in charge.

It was oddly arousing, and it allowed Kiba to know that this was dangerous ground he was stepping on, digging himself into deep shit because, short as the kiss was, it had made him react in ways he hadn’t exactly expected.

It was with great effort that he pulled away with a small suction noise, leaning back to create only enough decent distance between them. As he looked back at Sasuke, he swallowed hard and tried to keep himself in check. Sasuke was looking back at him, and he looked very appealing, biting on his lower lip and his cheeks slightly flushed.

No, being this attractive had to be illegal, Kiba thought. He couldn’t believe they had just kissed, challenge or no challenge. This had seemed like an impossible occurrence just a month ago, and yet, it had happened. There was a strange glint in those deep grey eyes that made hope fill his heart. He didn’t care about the people around him or what they’d think, or about what Naruto might see from the stage. If Naruto had seen them, he’d either be thrilled, or horrified. Hopefully he wouldn’t get mad.

“Not bad,” Sasuke said, finally offering him a smirk. “You’re not as dumb as you like to pretend to be.”

So, Kiba had been right – Sasuke had wanted to be kissed by him and had used a stupid excuse to achieve it. Maybe Kiba was thinking about this the wrong way and Sasuke was just really being playful with no other intention, but for now, Kiba preferred to believe that he had enjoyed their kiss and that it had interested him, somehow.

“Fuck you; I paid with interest,” Kiba muttered, making a face, but still not removing his arm from the back of Sasuke’s chair.

“So you did,” Sasuke said, an elegant hand grabbing for his glass again and taking a sip on his wine, seeming relaxed.

Kiba, for his part, felt far too excited. He had good game, and he felt like putting it to use now, but carefully. Somehow, he totally felt like Sasuke had given him an opening, and he had no intention of letting it go to waste.

The lights were dimmed so the room was left in darkness while the stage was illuminated and Naruto was in the centre, holding the microphone with a small group of people surrounding him. Ironically, ‘All by Myself’ was playing, and Naruto had started to sing. Kiba released a loud howl of encouragement that made more people clap and whistle, but quickly diverted his attention back to Sasuke. With the music being so loud, damn, he had a chance to come closer, so he did, leaning in once more to speak in the other man’s ear.

“So what, every time he kisses me I’m supposed to ‘give it back’ to you?” he asked over the music, while Sasuke was busy clapping as well.

Even in the darkness, he could see Sasuke’s amusement as he also leaned in to speak in his hear. “Assuming that he is going to randomly kiss you again, yes.”

Their faces were terribly close while they spoke, but it was too much of a hassle to move away, and the other didn’t seem to be complaining.

“What if I kiss _him_?” Kiba asked, and this time, he made sure his lips brushed Sasuke’s ear.

Self, satisfied, he watched as Sasuke’s eyebrows rose a little threateningly. “Are you pushing your luck, mutt?”

Kiba couldn’t help but grin nastily. “Is that pushing my luck?”

“Take a guess.”

Kiba didn’t think he could stop himself if he tried. He found that he was having too much fun, his excitement pushing his impulsive, more aggressive side to the surface so he wasn’t shy in openly eyeing Sasuke’s lips and purposefully licking at his own, making his interest clear. Sasuke’s eyes watched the action and gained a darker hue.

“Okay, so, what if I deliberately kiss _you_?” Kiba pressed on, knowing that he was, in fact, pushing his luck, but having decided to go with everything he had. He and Sasuke were still too close for comfort, but he was enjoying speaking in Sasuke’s ear, and enjoying the lack of rejection in spite of the other man’s words. “Would that automatically mean I’d have to kiss him afterwards to make up for it?”

At this, Sasuke actually released a disbelieved laughter before leaning in to speak in Kiba’s ear. “You are assuming that you’ll be able to get anywhere near my mouth, or his, without my consent,” he said, and Kiba could swear there was a low, provocative tone to his voice just then. Sasuke leaned away, shaking his head from side to side with a very attractive smirk. With a hand, he tried to push at Kiba’s chest. “Back off, puppy.”

But Kiba didn’t budge, instead grabbing for Sasuke’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Make me.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed again. “Don’t get frisky with me.”

“If you think this is me getting frisky, you’re sadly mistaken,” Kiba said, making sure he eyed the other man’s features with as much meaning as he could. “I can be a lot more straightforward, trust me.”

Sasuke’s eyes seemed to gain a curious gleam. “I’ll bet.”

Naruto had started singing the high notes of the song, and the two men focused on him, both momentarily taken aback by the horrible bawling that seemed to be coming out of his mouth.

“Holy shit, I forgot how terrible he is at this,” Kiba said, letting out a loud laugh. Around them, people were laughing good naturedly and cheering Naruto on along his backup choir (who were just as bad as him).

“Yeah,” Sasuke nodded in agreement, with a large smile. “But at least he’s having fun and providing entertainment.”

The two watched their friend’s show in amusement, the not-so-subdued flirting disappearing to give place to a few comments here and there about the performance. But Kiba had felt something different, and he was sure he hadn’t imagined it. Consciously or not, Sasuke had given in a bit, and even though Kiba was still pressed intimately close, the other wasn’t complaining at all. As he watched Sasuke’s beautiful profile; Kiba couldn’t help but carefully run the thumb of the hand resting over the back of Sasuke’s chair over a few inches of Sasuke’s spine in a hesitant caress. Sasuke shifted a bit but didn’t move away, his eyes still trained on his boyfriend’s performance.

Licking at his lips, Kiba dared to turn his hand slightly so he was running his knuckles up Sasuke’s back slowly until they reached the skin on the back of his neck underneath rebellious inky hair. Holding his breath, Kiba felt slightly fascinated by the smoothness of the skin there and by the unexpected softness of his spiky hair. When Sasuke finally turned his head again to look at him, their eyes met and Kiba’s heart sped up considerably. Once more, he had the impulse to lean in and kiss him, but the expression in those eyes stopped him out of pure respect. It wasn’t that Sasuke was looking at him in an aggressive way; rather, he seemed to be assessing him, trying to read his thoughts, and Kiba held his gaze defiantly, making sure Sasuke could read his feelings openly.

Kiba moved his fingers so that the fingertips were brushing over the skin on Sasuke’s neck in self-indulgence before allowing his hand to slide down again so he could place his palm over Sasuke’s back. Sasuke’s lips parted as if he was going to say something, but in that moment, a brute weight fell on top of them and he realized that Naruto was back, hugging them both from behind around their necks.

He hadn’t even noticed that the song was over.

“Men of my life!” Naruto said happily, squeezing them both in his arms and fondly rubbing his cheek against Kiba’s. “I think I definitely managed to traumatize people enough for one night, heh?”

“You definitely left an impression,” Sasuke retorted, with a small, but genuine smile.

“Mah, you guys looked hot from up here, I could see everything!” Naruto said, shamelessly throwing the issue out there as he pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s temple. “Were you having fun?”

“You could say that,” Sasuke said vaguely. Naruto merely laughed loudly and kissed him on the cheek.

“I think I’m ready to get out of here,” Naruto said. “You guys wanna head to my apartment for a bit of Call of Duty? I’ve got beer!”

Sasuke and Kiba exchanged a look and nodded at the same time.

000

Kiba tried to pretend that he didn’t notice, he really did. But when his two friends were _right beside him,_ it was very hard not to.

They had driven to Naruto’s apartment in Sasuke’s car, and the mood had been comfortable. As soon as they got home, Naruto suggested that they all got into something more comfortable. Since Sasuke already had a lot of his belongings there, he’d had no trouble finding himself a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but Kiba had to borrow some pajama pants and a t-shirt from Naruto. He wasn’t exactly thinking about crashing there, though, unless he had good reason to.

And, so far, he literally had none. In fact, as the minutes ticked by and the three of them took turns playing (since Naruto’s Playstation 3 only had 2 control remotes) while sipping on their canned beers, the only thing that seemed to be rolling rather nicely was the growing sexual tension between the couple beside Kiba.

The three of them were sitting on Naruto’s large sofa side by side, Sasuke in the middle of Kiba and Naruto, and once in a while, the other two would engage in some rather serious flirting.

Kiba tried to pretend like he didn’t notice the way Naruto’s hand purposefully landed on Sasuke’s thigh and teasingly travelled up and underneath his shorts when it was his turn to wait out for the other two to play. He pretended that he didn’t notice Sasuke’s legs spreading wider to receive the small occasional touches to his groin. He tried to ignore Naruto’s occasional whispers to Sasuke’s ear before very obviously mouthing his neck. And he definitely turned a blind eye to the moments when Naruto would touch Sasuke’s face and turn his head towards him so they could promptly make out rather loudly and lewdly. _Right. Beside. Him_.

This would always ruin the fucking game, of course, and Kiba would try to alleviate the mood by cursing at Naruto or making small jokes.

But it was frustrating as all hell. This wasn’t news, no. Naruto always had this habit of being touchy feely with Sasuke regardless of the place, but Sasuke had always been decent enough not to indulge him. Also, Naruto had never taken it as far as making out with Sasuke in front of him, let alone touching him under his clothes. As if this wasn’t surprising enough, the fact that Sasuke was, indeed, _letting him_ do as he pleased, was truly baffling.

Maybe those two were already drunker than Kiba had thought. It had been a while since the three of them had gotten wasted together, but Kiba couldn’t remember if they had ever gotten drunk after those two had started dating. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t.

Maybe Sasuke and Naruto were horny drunks. But, well, who wasn’t? There was no doubt in Kiba’s mind that they would’ve been fucking each other’s brains out already if he wasn’t there, the tension was _that_ dense.

Only it was rather inconvenient because Kiba was currently feeling like a third wheel, but more importantly, very much affected by the high tension coming from them. He felt it in his body, his nervous system tingling with frustration and desire as it became increasingly hard to focus on the game instead of his cock’s obvious call for attention.

Kiba almost released a groan when Sasuke lowered his remote control for the tenth time (again, ruining their game of ‘Mortal Combat’) to wrap an arm around Naruto’s neck so they could kiss. And then, the fucker just had to fucking _moan_ , as if the sound of them slurping on each other’s tongues wasn’t already torturing enough.

Kiba took a peek at them and had to swallow hard. Fuck, they were _hot_ together. He always thought so, not without a bit of jealousy, but to actually witness such open displays of mutual attraction, it was a treat he wasn’t sure he should be privy to.

This wasn’t good, he need to either leave right now and go home, or take a quick trip to the bathroom to finish himself off if he wanted to last another couple of hours in the company of these two.

But maybe leaving was the best option since they seemed very prone to put up a private show for him real soon. Not that he would mind because the sight of them was more than a little arousing, but it was also painfully frustrating.

When he thought he couldn’t take it anymore and was ready to get up and announce his departure, the couple beside him broke the kiss and Naruto got up with a huge grin, stretching his arms over his neck. “I’m taking a trip to the bathroom,” he announced happily, not very subtle in hiding the impressive bulge in his sweatpants. “You guys want more beer?”

“I’ll have something stronger if you have it,” Kiba muttered with undisguised annoyance. “Otherwise I’ll be leaving. Or you guys can get a room or something so I can play in peace?”

“Maa, don’t be like that, Kiba,” Naruto teased, walking behind the sofa towards the door, but not without ruffling Kiba’s hair on the way. “Play nice while I’m gone.”

For some reason, the way Naruto had said it hadn’t been playful at all, but Kiba couldn’t really put his finger on what his friend’s intentions were.

Once Naruto was out of the living room, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, crossing his legs Indian-style, his knee pressing itself against Kiba’s thigh.

“Let’s do a rematch,” Sasuke said, in a casual tone. “Let me just choose another player. I have no idea why I chose this one, but it sucks.”

“You chose that one because you were too busy sucking Naruto’s face off to notice you were not playing with a weak assed dude,” Kiba said, elbowing him reproachfully. “Seriously, are you guys in heat or something?”

Sasuke merely eyed him from the corner of his eyes before silently looking at the TV again while he selected the menu, lazily checking out the various characters. “Does it get you that bothered, mutt?”

Before he could say something, Kiba’s phone, that was on top of the centre table between them and the TV, vibrated, and he leaned forward to check it, only to see that he had an incoming message.

It was from Naruto.

_I warmed him up for you. He’s not exactly patient when he’s horny, and he was pretty willing to give you a bit of a show, if you didn’t notice. He’s interested. Make your move NOW._

Kiba’s heart sped up and he immediately blocked his phone screen in fear that Sasuke would somehow be able to see the message. A little shaken, he leaned back so he was sitting on the sofa as before.

Make a move? _Without_ Naruto there? Somehow, he had thought that, if something were to happen between them, Naruto would be in the room when it happened. But Naruto wanted Kiba to make a move _on his own_.

What if Naruto was misunderstanding and Sasuke really was just horny and too drunk to care?

Sasuke had been acting strange all night, no doubt about it, but what if he was just in a particular good mood, or simply just being an asshole? Because Kiba had already expressed some sort of interest and now he was just playing around for fun? Sasuke wasn’t the kind of person to do such things, or at least, Kiba didn’t believe so, but he was smart, and he did know how to move people the way he wanted.

This sort of pissed Kiba off. He wanted to believe that Naruto was right, that Sasuke was reacting to Kiba’s presence, but if Sasuke was just messing with him or testing him, then that would be fucked up. Kiba couldn’t have that. He had no patience for funny games, least of all when it involved his personal feelings and desires. He would either have what he wanted, or give up completely. Either way, he didn’t want to be the fool in the middle of all this. He’d be damned if he’d ever allow Sasuke to mess with him.

Even if Sasuke was interested… he’d have to be careful.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba watched Sasuke’s profile attentively. He was very focused on the screen, his knee still pretty much comfortable against Kiba’s leg, a small, almost thoughtful pout on his lips. He shifted a bit and Kiba’s eyes were drawn to other man’s lap, where it was pretty obvious that he was still aroused. Kiba watched him shift a bit more, the bulge becoming a bit more evident. Sasuke didn’t even try to hide it.

What was wrong with these people? Here Kiba was, embarrassed out of his mind that he’d gotten a boner just from watching his two best mates making out, and these dudes were just shamelessly exposing theirs as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Unless… unless this really was intentional, a call for Kiba’s attention.

Looking up at Sasuke again, Kiba noticed that the other man was running his fingers through his hair again, his head tilting to the side opposite of Kiba’s, exposing the very appealing column of his elegant neck.

Kiba could only bite on his lower lip. What was Sasuke _doing_? His expression showed nothing out of the ordinary, but there was, indeed, something very off about his demeanour, something that was very provocative in a very subdued way. He didn’t look drunk, though, but there was something about him that definitely seemed to appeal to other sorts of ideas. The fact that they were so close didn’t exactly help.

“Are you going to use the same player?” Sasuke asked, in a smooth and almost bored tone, still without looking at him. Slowly, Sasuke’s pink tongue peeked out from between his lips to wet them.

Kiba didn’t respond, feeling his lower regions thrumming with life. Damn it all to hell, the guy was gorgeous and he couldn’t look away. When Sasuke made a small humming sound with his throat and tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, Kiba knew that he had to take action. He could be reading it all wrong, but to him, Sasuke was definitely asking for it. And if he wasn’t…

Well, he was ready to take any kind of aggression willingly and with a heartfelt apology ready to follow.

But right now, he had to move. So, he did by leaning forward slightly, slowly, just in case Sasuke decided he wanted to stop him, and yet, no such thing occurred.

His lips came into contact with the curve of Sasuke’s neck and he met no resistance, only a sharp intake of breath coming from the other man. Sasuke still smelled pretty good, and his skin was definitely soft and hard. With his heart thumping wildly inside of his chest, Kiba brushed his lips up Sasuke’s neck and behind his ear before offering the spot a tiny lick. His hand landed on top of Sasuke’s thigh, feeling the strong muscles there. Sasuke actually shivered before leaning away slightly and looking at Kiba with a small frown. Their faces were so close their breaths mingled between them. Still, there was no anger coming from Sasuke.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke asked, in a low tone that was a bit constricted with obvious lust.

Kiba had no idea what he could possibly say – since his mind had become suddenly blank, overwhelmed by the proximity and the sudden desire growing between them – so he thought that it was best if he kept his mouth shut, just in case.

He leaned in again and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Sasuke’s chin, gently brushing his lips all the way up towards the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, all the while allowing his hand to carefully slide upwards, over the other’s shorts and towards his groin but not really touching the heat there. Sasuke’s lips parted in the most sensuous and inviting action Kiba could’ve asked for, and hesitating only for a second, the tip of Kiba’s tongue flicked out to slowly touch Sasuke’s upper lip in one teasing, languid slide.

When Sasuke’s hand grabbed for Kiba’s wrist and his lips closed around Kiba’s tongue and sucked on it, he knew that they were both done for.

With a groan, and forgetting all the things Naruto had told him that Sasuke enjoyed, Kiba violently captured Sasuke’s mouth in his, finding nothing but eager reciprocation as they kissed avidly, hungrily.

Sasuke tasted the same as a few hours previously, divine and rich, and with a taste of the beer that he had been drinking. They were clearly both experienced kissers, which meant that they were both very effective in riling each other up. Sasuke’s hand authoritatively guided Kiba’s towards his clothed erection, and Kiba moaned at the rigid length underneath his palm, revelling in the feel of someone’s excitement for him after so long of being alone. Of course, Naruto had been the major cause for Sasuke’s hard-on, but Kiba didn’t care since Sasuke had kissed him back and demanded his touch on his own accord.

Their kiss was rough and noisy as Sasuke twisted his body awkwardly to face his, forcing Kiba to rub his hand over Sasuke’s cock since he was clearly begging for more of it. Sasuke’s other hand moved to fist the hairs at the top of Kiba’s head hard. Kiba’s head was yanked back in a forceful pull as the kiss was broken and he growled, meeting Sasuke’s lust filled eyes that carried in them an intelligent intensity that shook Kiba to the core.

“To think that you’d go so far as to seduce me just to get a chance to fuck him,” Sasuke whispered against his lips, his voice dangerous but seductive. “Aren’t you the cunning one.”

Kiba’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He genuinely couldn’t believe that Sasuke thought he was doing this just because of Naruto. Well, it had been, at first, but right now he was sure that he wanted Sasuke as much as he wanted Naruto.

“You’re wrong,” Kiba hissed between clenched teeth. “It’s not just about him.”

Sasuke leaned away just a little, his cold, piercing eyes narrowed. “Oh?”

“I want you, too.” Kiba was panting, but his voice was firm, his eyes resolute. “I want you both, Sasuke. You can’t possibly tell me you haven’t noticed how I feel about you by now.”

If anything, Sasuke’s eyes seemed to have become two predatory slits, curious but dangerous, sinfully captivating. For a moment, Kiba’s muscles tensed in awareness because he knew very well how prone Sasuke was to doing something unexpected out of the blue, and this was one of those situations where it was very likely that the man’s temper could snap.

But Sasuke wasn’t doing anything, simply watching him as if trying to dissect him and read his mind, his heart.

Considering how he had already made out with the guy and basically rubbed his cock over his shorts, he couldn’t allow himself to hesitate _now_ of all times.

So, he reached out with both hands and cupped Sasuke’s cheeks, looking deep and firmly into his eyes, even though Sasuke’s fist gripped at his hair in an almost painful hold now.

“You want this as much as I do,” Kiba hissed with secure arrogance. “You’ve been flirting with me all night, Uchiha, and you can’t deny it. If you’re curious, nothing’s stopping you. You know that, don’t you?”

A flash of sudden understanding crossed Sasuke’s dark eyes, and he took a sharp intake of breath. “I see,” he said, in a cold but seductive whisper, his breath ghosting over Kiba’s lips. “You and Naruto planned all this. You both made it so I’d fall for this, so that I’d entertain this crazy idea.”

“And you do, don’t you?” Kiba insisted, again more confident than he should probably feel. “You want it, too.”

Sasuke simply eyed him for a few seconds before his mouth formed a small, but very arousing smirk. “So what do you want, Kiba?” he asked, lowly. “You want to fuck me? Is that what you want?” Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and brushed his lips teasingly against Kiba’s. “Or maybe you want both of us to fuck you? Wouldn’t _that_ be interesting?”

Kiba’s blood ran fast in his veins at the thought, and the nails of both his hands clawed yearningly but gently at Sasuke’s cheeks. Was this really happening?

“You can do whatever the fuck you want, I’m too horny to care,” he panted, before pressing his mouth fully against Sasuke’s again. Behind his closed eyelids, explosions of stars appeared and his head spun wildly as Sasuke’s mouth opened up to receive his just as avidly.

Kiba couldn’t think about anything anymore. Something wild and untamable seemed to have been unleashed between them, or maybe it was Kiba’s excessive enthusiasm that he was finally going to get laid with one of the hottest guys alive that somehow made Sasuke excited too.

Kiba couldn’t help but moan indecorously in rejoice as Sasuke’s hands quickly roamed over his body, the palm of his left one eventually falling over his clothed erection as if he somehow needed confirmation that Kiba really was in the mood for that, for him. Kiba would’ve laughed if he wasn’t too busy tugging at Sasuke’s t-shirt to indicate that he wanted him fucking naked as soon as humanly possible.

They broke the kiss with a rather loud suction noise and Sasuke leaned away to lift his arms up so Kiba could happily divest him of it and throw it to the floor without a care in the world. Sasuke’s hands moved swiftly to rid Kiba of his own t-shirt and he, too, randomly threw it over his shoulder. It was just as the two shared an intense look between them and were about to kiss again that they noticed a presence right beside them - Naruto, who was crouching down in front of the sofa and looking at them with a rather pleased grin.

“I knew I wouldn’t need to bring those drinks,” he said, cockishly. “But I made sure to bring _these_.”

Kiba swallowed hard when he saw what Naruto was had in his hands; in one of them he carried a very convenient box of condoms and in the other, he had a tube of lube.

God help him, this was going to happen, wasn’t it? Unless Sasuke suddenly came back to reality now that Naruto was present and called the whole thing off.

“You,” Sasuke spoke to his boyfriend, voice low and a little breathless. “You are a terrible person. You planned all this.”

“Well, yeah, because I think we all needed this,” Naruto explained, twisting his body momentarily to put the items in his hands on the low table behind him before looking back up at Sasuke. He placed a hand over Sasuke’s knee and gave it a small squeeze. “Come on, you know it’s true. I love you more than anything in this world, Sasuke, but there was a lot of tension between the three of us, and you and Kiba used to get along just fine before these unresolved issues came to be when we started dating.”

Sasuke heaved a sigh and glanced at Kiba, who was surprised to see that the intense look in his eyes had been replaced by genuine guilt and something akin to pain, regret. “I know that,” he said, in a mutter. “Still…”

“You two are everything I have in this world, Sasuke,” Naruto pressed on gently, causing Sasuke to look back at him again. For a moment, Kiba felt terribly humbled by the way they looked at each other just then, and realized exactly how lucky he was to even be considered as worthy of being close to them like this. “Let’s go back to how we used to be, okay? The three of us want it, and it’s as simple as that. It’s something we need as friends, for our sake, to keep the balance between us, and it’s got nothing to do with you and me. Okay?”

Sasuke bit on his lower lip, placing a hand over Naruto’s. Kiba watched them, as they stared into each other’s eyes as if they were speaking without words. He felt both fascinated and like an intruder, but he knew he wasn’t one - he was there by Naruto’s choice, and Sasuke himself had accepted him, somehow. Naruto and Sasuke loved each other, but they wanted him and cared enough to work things through. Kiba couldn't be more grateful if he tried.

“Kiba,” Sasuke said, firmly, without averting his gaze from his lover. “Please, go move the table away so we can have space on the floor.

Kiba didn’t need to be told twice as he jumped off the sofa and immediately started pushing the low table towards the TV. The space wasn’t much, but it would be enough to allow them to move comfortably. Clumsily, he had to pull the carpet underneath it that had been dragged along, but he managed somehow, stretching it properly so it covered the tiled floor in front of the sofa properly.

Hastily, Kiba removed his boxers and pajama pants since he knew it would be hassle to move about on the floor. Those two had seen him naked enough times already, and knowing him, they wouldn’t be surprised that he had anticipated himself by getting naked on his own.

When he looked back at his two friends, he found that they were kissing deeply and that, in the process, Naruto seemed to gently be riding Sasuke of his lower clothings as well so he, too, could be naked. Kiba watched the action openly, his eyes traveling down Sasuke perfect body shamelessly.

Throwing Sasuke’s clothes aside, Naruto pulled him so he would come to join them on the floor. On his knees, and with his heart beating furiously inside his chest, Kiba watched as the other two adjusted themselves so they were also kneeling on the floor and in front of each other. Kiba’s mouth was hanging open as he watched them devotedly touch each other and kiss, their tongues meeting through the visible gap in their moving mouths with a hunger Kiba longed for. He had never doubted their feelings for each other, but witnessing it first hand gave him much insight on their relationship. He was so jealous of them, and yet, he was so, so happy that his best friend had found someone that matched him so perfectly and loved him so much.

 _This is what I want,_ Kiba thought to himself. _I want to have this with someone, someday._

They were gorgeous, and the intensity of the tension between them turned Kiba on more than anything else. He decided that he’d give it his all, and he’d take only as much as they were willing to give, no more than that.

They pulled away from each other and Sasuke looked at kiba and stretched a hand towards him. “Come on,” he said, with an alluring, genuine smile. “It’s no fun if you just sit there and watch.”

Kiba thought that he was already more than lucky if they put on a private show for him, but there was no way in hell that he’d refuse the open invitation after all the trouble and stress he had endured to get to this divine moment.

Kiba dragged himself on his knees towards his two friends until he was sort of in the middle of them, smiling back at Naruto’s encouraging grin. Naruto had one arm around Sasuke’s neck, so he snaked the other one around Kiba’s waist and pulled him closer to him until their noses were touching. There was a moment when their eyes met, and they shared a look of mutual longing and understanding as their breaths mingled between them in anticipation. Kiba felt one of Sasuke’s hands touch the back of his neck, warm and strong, massaging it before travelling sensuously down his spine until he was cupping an asscheek. He felt lips in his ear. “I don’t know what you’re waiting for, mutt,” Sasuke whispered, in a tone that was rather amused. “We’re getting impatient here. I could’ve come about three times already.”

Well, that was Sasuke’s much needed green light right there. Kiba wasted no time in capturing Naruto’s lips in his, and it was pure, unadulterated bliss. He had lost count of the times in his life that he had fantasised about it, but damn was it good. Naruto’s taste was sharp, mixed with a bit of Sasuke’s own flavour, and he kissed with a carefree ease that was almost childish and enthusiastic, slippery and delicious. Less erotic than Sasuke’s, but Kiba liked it just as much as he clenched his hands around the fabric of Naruto’s t-shirt over his shoulders.

A hot mouth was pressed against the back of his ear, followed by long lick, causing Kiba to moan. He felt a hand unceremoniously grabbing for his cock. Sasuke’s chest collided with his back, naked and firm, and Kiba felt a very prominent erection settle between his asscheeks, and all he could do was moan indecorously against Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke started to slowly jerk him off.

He broke the kiss with Naruto in order to help him take off his shirt and let if fall to the floor somewhere. He had no idea how this was supposed to go, but he was more than glad that all his fantasies and all the potential case-scenarios that he had built in his head were of no use right now. Everything he had idealized flew from his mind and he was more than fine enough with letting those two decide what they wanted to do with him.

So when Naruto leaned forward to attack his neck with his mouth Kiba simply let himself go, all embarrassment and self doubt leaving him to give place to utter and complete enjoyment.

Sasuke’s free hand was roaming all over his naked torso and Kiba couldn’t help but press himself back teasingly with his ass bared to feel more of that firm cock against him, reaching out behind him to grab at Sasuke’s hair a bit forcefully. He could tell that it pleased the man behind him, because Sasuke bit on the curve of his neck hard, his nails scratching Kiba’s stomach possessively. Naruto kissed Kiba deeply again, his hand joining Sasuke’s in jerking him off. Kiba felt his chest tight with emotion and arousal, and he could tell by the tenseness in his friends’ bodies that they were getting worked up rather fast. Kiba didn’t want to cum too soon, but he feared that he would; he felt too good and it had been too long since he had last had someone touching him like this - not to mention that he was with two people, now.

Naruto broke the kiss with him and breathed out Sasuke’s name. Over Kiba’s shoulder, their mouths met lewdly, the sounds they made in his ear making Kiba groan at the audio stimulus. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke, to which the other made an agreeing sound.

Next thing Kiba knew, his cock was being released and Naruto was leaning down and taking him in his mouth. Kiba gasped and released Sasuke’s hair so he could brace himself on Naruto’s shoulder. Holy shit, Naruto was good at giving head, enthusiastic, too. He wasted no time in sucking deeply and rolling his tongue around his head as one hand held the base of Kiba’s cock firmly.

Behind him, Sasuke was shifting and had reached out for something on the table. Kiba was running his fingers lovingly over the hair at the top of Naruto’s head now and he was barely aware of the sound of something being uncapped, but he was, definitely, aware of his asscheeks being spread and a very cold and slimy digit sliding inside him.

“Holy damned fuck, what the hell?” Kiba said with a start, quickly looking over his shoulder to find Sasuke smirking at him.

“I’m going to fuck you mutt,” Sasuke said, removing the finger slightly and pushing it deep inside purposefully and making Kiba bite on his lower lip hard. He had almost forgotten how good that felt, but he had the need to rebel against it, for some reason. “Surely you don’t expect me to just stick it in, right?”

“No, but you could've at least warned me you were going to stick your finger in my ass, Sasuke,” Kiba protested. Around his cock, Naruto actually snorted.

Sasuke rose a very fine, evil eyebrow at him. “Oh, look,” he said mockingly, removing the single finger and proficiently nudging two inside. “Now there’s _two_ of them. What’re you going to do about it?”

_That damned bastard…_

If Kiba could, he would’ve kissed him or punched him, but in this position, all he could do, really, was hiss at him. Sasuke made sure to thrust his fingers inside of him a few times, and it fucking stung because Kiba wasn't’ used to it, and yet, there was no doubt that Sasuke had a way with his hands, with just enough force and care, and it sort of pleased Kiba and pissed him off at the same time. He couldn’t let Sasuke think that he could manhandle him as he wished. He could be bossy and demanding, too.

Carefully, Kiba tugged at Naruto’s hair and his friend got the hint because he let Kiba’s cock easily slip from his mouth and straightened up again. With a quick movement, Kiba reached behind him to grab at Sasuke’s hand and guide him his fingers deeper and a bit faster.

“You can put another one in,” he panted, which earned him a small grunt of approval from the man behind him. One of Naruto’s hands turned Kiba’s face towards him so they were kissing again, and at the same time, Kiba felt yet another finger joining the other two inside him. He took a sharp intake of breath, but didn’t let himself get distracted as he put his arms around Naruto’s neck and tilted his head to the side for more access.

Naruto hugged him by the waist and pulled him close, but Kiba’s hands traveled down his body so he could pull Naruto’s boxers down and free his erection. He wasted no time in fondling it and feeling it in his hand, enjoying the rigidness and moistness in his palm. Naruto hummed his approval with a far too sexy sound.

Sasuke’s fingers curled inside of him as he mouthed Kiba’s neck. That was so fucking good he could feel himself loosening shamelessly in Sasuke’s hands. If he wasn’t too scared to embarrass himself for so little, he would’ve let go already and cum with everything he had.

Kiba could feel Naruto’s hands feeling his ass cheeks for a while before one of them blindly searched for Sasuke’s cock in order to give it a few strokes. Sasuke sighed gently, as if the touch was sublime to him.

When Naruto pulled away to look at Kiba, the brown-haired one could only swallow hard at the strong empathy he could see in those vivid blue eyes. This was something both had been wanting for a while, and yet, clearly, they both couldn’t help but feel a mutual sense of respect towards each other that years of friendship demanded. This could never be just a random fuck as if they were strangers, and they both knew it.

“We’re going to fuck you today, Kiba,” Naruto said, his tone strangely gentle but also a little on edge. “Both of us. It’s how it has to be this first time, okay?”

Kiba wondered vaguely if this had been mutually agreed between Naruto and Sasuke, and if so, when such a deal had happened since Sasuke only found out about this crazy plan a few minutes ago. But then, Kiba remembered that those two seemed to have some sort of otherworldly connection that made them telepathic with each other. In spite of his worked up state, he managed to smile a bit and rub his nose against his best friend’s.

“That’s fine,” he breathed against Naruto’s lips. “Whatever you want.”

He loved them, in his own way, and for different reasons. but he did. Also, he loved their bond and more than ever, he wanted to protect it, to nurture it, to make sure nothing interfered with it.

He didn’t care either way, since he knew he was already lucky enough to be able to be with them like this. Yes, he had idealized many things for this moment, but he couldn’t make demands, neither did he want to. This was what was being given to him, and no fantasy would ever compete against it. He was happy with the easy way things had gone. He understood how things had to be processed since those two were lovers and pretty much exclusive to each other. The last thing he wanted was to do anything to ruin their balance.

Kissing Naruto again, Kiba felt Sasuke’s fingers withdrawing. Naruto’s hands seemed to travel between Kiba’s and Sasuke’s body randomly, clearly trying to bestow some form of similar level of affection upon them both, until Sasuke moved away slightly, leaving Kiba’s back exposed and cold. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing behind him, but he had no intention of simply waiting, so he brought a hand between him and Naruto to grab for both their cocks in his hand and working them. He moaned around Naruto’s tongue at feeling them both hard and deliciously slippery form the pre-cum oozing out of the tiny slits in both pink heads. Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose and ventured a few free but careful thrusts against Kiba’s hand. Kiba could feel his hands all over his back now, strong and curious, filled with want. He held him closer still, simply because he could.

Suddenly, gentle but demanding fingers ran through the strands of Kiba’s hair at his nape and Kiba understood that it was Sasuke calling him to attention.

He broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder once more to see Sasuke’s intense eyes watching him. Naruto leaned to the side slightly, and at once, those dark eyes moved to his lover, and again, some hidden message seemed to pass between them in just a few seconds. Kiba twisted his body so he could look down, only to see that Sasuke had already put a condom on his perfectly curved erection, also consistently lubed. He understood that this was his cue, and in all honesty, he was excited as hell.

Pecking Naruto’s lips one last time, he turned towards Sasuke on his knees, and put his hands on his shoulders. Sasuke’s eyes watched Kiba attentively, but he allowed himself to be maneuvered by him so he was sitting on the floor with his legs slightly bended, supporting his weight with both hands behind him on the carpet. Kiba couldn’t help but staring at him challengingly since he now knew that it got Sasuke gears going. And from the way those eyes narrowed, Kiba was right.

Moving so he was straddling Sasuke’s legs, Kiba couldn’t help the fleeting thought that Sasuke was absolutely gorgeous and hot as all hell. Sasuke tilted his head up in silent demand, and Kiba leaned forward to kiss him, capturing his lower lip between his and offering it a harsh but meaningful bite. Both his hands caressed Sasuke’s cheeks as their lips slid easily against each other. Kiba could feel Sasuke’s throbbing cock under his ass, so he didn’t hesitate in moving his hips so that his buttcheeks were rubbing over the turgid flesh.

Naruto was moving behind him, his hand coming from behind Kiba between his legs, his intentions clear. Kiba lifted his ass up a little so Naruto could grab for Sasuke’s cock and give it a few pumps, the touch causing the Uchiha to shiver slightly. Then, Naruto carefully positioned the tip over Kiba’s entrance, as if offering his aid was his way of giving his final permission that it was okay for Sasuke to fuck him. Kiba found it strangely intimate and sexy. Against Sasuke’s hot mouth, Kiba held his breath and slowly lowered himself. Sasuke was painfully hard and long, but Kiba’s body seemed to be sinfully receptive to him, so the intrusion merely stung a bit, but the lubrication was abundant enough. Besides, the mixture between pleasure and pain was something Kiba enjoyed quite a lot.

Once he managed to have Sasuke fully sheathed within him, Kiba felt Naruto’s chest colliding with his back. “I want you to make Sasuke cum hard,” he whispered in Kiba’s ear, running both hands along the sides of his body, and Kiba couldn’t care less that they were slimy, because he felt desired and owned like never before. “Doesn’t he feel good inside of you?”

Kiba could only gasp and kiss Sasuke deeper. He felt his own cock throbbing and Sasuke quickly becoming impatient, eager. He couldn’t reply to Naruto’s provocative words if he tried, because all he wanted was to eat Sasuke alive right now. If he could, he wanted an extra pair of arms so he could touch Naruto, too, so he could feel them both in his hands at the same time.

“But you need to wait for me, Kiba,” Naruto muttered, kissing Kiba’s shoulder. “I want you to cum with me inside you.”

Just the words alone almost made Kiba cum right in the spot. So, he was going to be fucked by Sasuke _and then_ Naruto. His two closest friends, the most important people of his life. There was no way this could be any more perfect, and he couldn’t feel more grateful. All Kiba needed to do was hold it in. Seemed easier said than done, though, when he was so completely overcome with desire, love and happiness.

His and Sasuke’s mouths parted and Kiba began to move his hips slowly, lifting them up slightly and letting them fall once more to take Sasuke in as much as possible. His eyes were fixed on the man in front of him; he could barely believe that this was happening. He didn’t even have the mind to feel embarrassed, he was too fascinated and worked up to care anymore.

Carefully, he pushed at Sasuke’s shoulders, and to his self-satisfaction, Sasuke allowed himself to fall backwards so he was lying on his back on the floor. Sasuke’s eyes were dark and narrowed in lust and sharp awareness - beautiful and predatory. Kiba leaned forward and placed both hands on the carpet, one on each side of Sasuke’s head so he could move better. When Sasuke’s hands touched Kiba’s chest, thumbs teasing his nipples car, Kiba sent a small thanks to whatever deity out there that had made it so this could happen.

It felt like heaven could never feel as good as this.

Kiba licked at his lips and kept moving. He felt Sasuke’s legs bending behind him, and soon enough, the man was thrusting upwards so he could move with him. It took only a few seconds for them to find a suitable pace, and when they did, Kiba couldn’t be more ecstatic because he had relaxed completely. This allowed them to reach an intense and considerably fast rhythm that quickly had Kiba’s head spinning and his mouth salivating.

Sasuke was good, proficient and precise. His body was like something the gods themselves had carved, immaculate and all taunt, perfect muscles. The low grunts he released were probably the sexiest Kiba had ever heard. Kiba knew he was oozing precum all over Sasuke’s navel, but a savage part of him relished in this.

He had no idea what Naruto was doing behind him, but he could feel Naruto’s fingers touching where he and Sasuke connected and then moving lower, probably to fondle Sasuke’s testicles; Kiba had no idea, but just thinking about it made his heart race. Sasuke’s lips were parted while he panted as he reached out a hand and brushed Kiba’s sticky fringe away from his sweaty forehead. He was so thankful that Sasuke wasn’t touching his cock, even though he wanted it badly.

Suddenly, Sasuke released a small hiss and tensed. This was followed by a long moan as he closed his eyes and let his head collide with the floor with a harsh ‘thud’. His face contorted in pleasure was quite a cock stirring sight.

“Feels good, love?” Kiba heard Naruto ask in a sensuous whisper behind him.

“Fuck… yeah,” Sasuke breathed out, and Kiba noticed that his movements became a little uncoordinated, as if he didn’t really know how to react to whatever was being done to him.

Kiba felt Naruto’s body leaning over his back for a moment and a moist tongue in his ear lobe. “I’m fucking him with my fingers, just so you know,” he muttered teasingly, offering Kiba’s shoulder a small kiss. “Come on, Kiba, let’s work him good.”

“Damn it…” Kiba grunted, swallowing hard to keep himself from falling into helpless climax. Naruto leaned away once more, leaving room for Kiba to work.

Kiba felt Sasuke spreading his legs further apart, probably to take more of Naruto’s fingers in. Sasuke’s nails dragged down Kiba’s chest, leaving angry red marks that had Kiba’s desire spiraling out of control. Sasuke then thrust upwards faster, his hips finding a now slightly uncoordinated undulating motion to better accommodate Naruto’s fingers fucking him and the fact that he was fucking Kiba. It was the most erotic thing Kiba had seen so far, and he so wished that he could see what Naruto was doing behind him, too.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba moved faster and in a more brusque way so that he could take Sasuke in deeper. He made sure to flex his muscles around Sasuke’s cock as he impaled himself over and over again. Underneath him, Sasuke bit on his lower lip and grunted, and it was obvious that he was getting closer by the second. Kiba kept his eyes trained on him, watching every little detail of his face, every little twitch, every flick of his eyelashes. He found Sasuke breathtakingly handsome, even in such a position, and once again, he couldn’t help feeling grateful for the things he was experiencing.

“Ah…” Sasuke gasped lowly, shivering slightly as his hands fell on both Kiba’s thighs and squeezed hard. “Naruto… deeper…Kiba…”

Kiba had no idea what Sasuke wanted but he put his best efforts in speeding his hips up so he could bring Sasuke over the edge and move with him in frantic and rather mindless rhythm. Behind him, Naruto chuckled fondly. Next thing Kiba knew, Sasuke was hissing softly and fucking him hard as he rode his orgasm, and Kiba could feel him pulsing, a flood of surprising warmth heating his insides as Sasuke came inside his condom. The vision of Sasuke’s face contorted in pleasure almost made Kiba fall apart just then. Breathing hard, Kiba considered that Naruto was lucky to have this sort of image of Sasuke available every day.

There wasn’t a lot of time to let anything sink in, really, because not even ten seconds went by when Kiba felt Naruto’s hands grabbing his waist and urgently motioning his hips upwards so Sasuke could slip out of him. Kiba could only let out a small grunt before he felt something else penetrating him - Naruto’s already condom covered cock, properly lubricated and everything.

Naruto unapologetically entered him in one precise and swift move until he was buried to the hilt and wasn’t shy in moving at once.

He didn’t exactly go slow, but Kiba didn’t mind since he had been craving for it and was already more than ready to be fucked into orgasming until he saw stars.

“Fucking finally…” Kiba panted out, easily meeting Naruto’s erratic thrusts his with ass with hopeless abandon.

By the way he fucked, there was no doubt that Naruto had reached his limit of not taking part in the action, and Kiba himself needed released as badly as he needed air in his lungs, so this was without a doubt, a very welcomed continuation to their activities. Naruto was good and energetic, and _fuck_ did everything just feel amazing.

Kiba had never been passed on like this in his life, being fucked by a guy and then right afterwards by another one, but then again, he had never had threeway sex before, and while this was considerably more vanilla than he had expected, he had no reason to complain. He was where he should be right now, and he was having a blast. He felt owned and possessed in a rather animalistic way, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Everything happened in an odd blur of events then. He felt Naruto’s arms coming around his torso, hugging him and pulling him so he could straighten his back up and against his best friend’s chest. The position was slightly awkward and made it difficult for Kiba to keep moving, but it didn’t seem to bother Naruto, who kept slamming his way inside fluidly, biting and licking at the curve of his neck hungrily. Kiba had to admit that, like this, he felt tighter inside, not to mention he could feel Naruto on a whole new level. This meant that all the good nerves inside of him were reacting and offering small but delicious explosions of pleasure all over his body.

Kiba was only vaguely aware of Sasuke somehow managing to get out from under him and also assuming the same kneeling position the other two were in. They were back to their initial position. Kiba felt Sasuke grabbing for his cock and unceremoniously pumping it in the most amazingly firm grasp that had him moaning indecorously. He couldn’t help but put his arms around Sasuke’s neck and hugging him close, seeking for some physical grounding.

Over his shoulder, Naruto and Sasuke’s mouths met once more, loudly and angrily. Kiba noticed Naruto reaching out a hand to grab for the back of Sasuke’s head, but not even that small distraction stopped him from fucking Kiba with everything he had.

With a loud smacking sound, Sasuke broke the kiss with Naruto and immediately attacked Kiba’s own mouth voraciously, their tongues meeting several times with mindless slurps that heightened Kiba’s senses to the maximum. Sasuke’s hand sped up on Kiba’s cock, and it was only a matter of seconds before Kiba was gasping against him and cumming hard, trying as best as he could to ride the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced for as long as he could as he attempted to fuck Sasuke’s hand and be fucked by Naruto in return. His seed left him in seemingly endless spurts and he just had to break the kiss to look down and see it for himself. When he did, he felt an even greater pleasure in seeing he was cumming all over Sasuke’s elegant, strong hand and abs. It was a sight for sore eyes that he took in greedily just as Naruto was moaning slowly and pulsing gently inside Kiba. Unlike Sasuke, though, he picked up a slower pace and enjoyed his own orgasm in with surprisingly languid and careful thrusts. Kiba loved how much they contrasted in the most absurd situations.

The three of them were still for a long time, trying to catch their breaths and get their bodies under control. They were all touching each other in some way, and Kiba thought that things couldn’t be more perfect if they tried.

After a while, Sasuke’s lips were pressed to his forehead and Kiba was forced to look up into his eyes, to find them calm and oddly lucid. He couldn’t help but swallow hard, suddenly overcome with emotion.

“Thank you,” was all he could say, hoping that his own eyes reflected the things he wanted to tell Sasuke but couldn’t.

Kiba and Naruto had planned all this so Sasuke would want it, but in the process, Kiba had somehow been lured in by Sasuke’s appeal, as well. Still, if Sasuke hadn’t allowed this to happen, Naruto would’ve backed out, no doubt about it. But Sasuke had been understanding, he had allowed them to be like this, and had embraced Kiba and Naruto’s whims.

“Well, it’s not like I want to be in a romantic relationship with you,” Sasuke said, softly, but with a rather devious smirk. “But I guess that we can definitely work with this for the time being if you want. This was definitely good.”

“At least until we get married, or you get yourself a lover,” Naruto said with a small chuckle, half-joking, hugging them both as he could in his own awkward position since he still had his cock buried deep in Kiba’s ass. Kiba smiled in spite of himself. “I mean, it’s not like we’ll be in a threeway relationship, but like, you’ll definitely be welcomed to our bed whenever you want. Or… you know, to whatever place that happens to be suitable when the mood strikes.”

Kiba sighed, pressing his forehead to Sasuke’s and reaching out a hand behind him to touch Naruto’s thigh. “That’s more than good enough, guys,” he said contently. “I never want to get in between the two of you, I love your relationship, to be honest, and I’d kill anyone who tried to fuck with it.” Sasuke snorted and Kiba frowned at him. “It’s true! If I was a prick before it was simply because I was jealous. I still am. But I respect it and I want to protect your bond with each other as much as I want to protect my bond with the two of you. You and Naruto are my precious people, for real.”

“I know that,” Sasuke said honestly, with an elegant nod of his head. “And you are important to us, too, Kiba. It’s different, how we feel about you and how we feel for each other, but it’s there all the same. We just… didn’t know how to balance it before.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed, kissing the back of Kiba’s head. “We all know what this is, don’t we? It’ll last while it has to. But afterwards, things will just be normal because we did what we had to do at this stage to make it work, and right now, we’re doing what we need to do. You’ll never feel left out again, Kiba. I promise.”

Kiba knew that. He understood where he stood, and he understood that this wasn’t a relationship and that what they were offering him was a new type of company, a new kind of involvement but still with boundaries. He wasn’t going to be their lover, no, but he was going to be the friend they took in their arms, together, when _he_ needed it. This wasn’t about them at all, but about him. He was sure Naruto would’ve indulged his fantasy with him once and be done with it.

What Naruto and Sasuke had together fulfilled their every need and more. They didn’t need him at all. But they would have him because they were his friends and they genuinely wanted things to be good between the three of them.

And he couldn’t love them more if he tried.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND, HURRAYYYYY FOR MEEEEE! I have successfully finished yet another fic of mine. Sounds so pathetic, this is just a two part fic, but I feel like I should definitely celebrate!
> 
> Again, this isn’t beta'd, so do point out any terrible typos you might spot, okay?
> 
> I really enjoyed this story. I was scared that Kiba was going to fall hard for Sasuke, but in the end, it was love for both him and Naruto and a newfound respect for their relationship. I think that suits the story better, huh?
> 
> Although, I have to admit that my favorite part really was the KibaSasu flirting at the restaurant.
> 
> Anyway, Corazons, thank you for inspiring this story, I wanted to write a threesome with these three for a long time, so I hope you liked it! This was supposed to be a drabble, damn it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the support guys!
> 
> See y’all in another story ;)
> 
> REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE??

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? I’d love to know your thoughts on it! I hope you’re all excited to see how Kiba will manage to warm his way down Sasuke’s pants ;P I know I am. 
> 
> Next part will be the conclusion of this fic, so it might or might not be huge like this one. Well see about how much I get carried away this time ;)


End file.
